A Clash of Fire and Water
by DragonScouter
Summary: Lizzie Val is a new trainer in the Hoenn region who was taught to understand the pokemon language and can't wait for her adventure to begin. But, as she travels with her pokemon and challenges the gym leaders, two dark forces come out of the depths of fire and water and Lizzie finds herself in a fight for, not just herself, but all of Hoenn.
1. The First Steps of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I am getting this out of the way right now. I did not remove the original story to get rid of the reviews. I actually appreciated the ones that were actual reviews. It is actually because of those reviews that this is going to be reposted _without_ the prologue. It would have made the reviews I already had look strange if the chapter that they were supposed to be reviewing was gone for someone else. The prologue was doing nothing for my story and, after that was pointed out to me, I completely agreed with that. **

**Now that I think that I've cleared that up, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Ch. 1: The First Steps of a Journey

**Lizzie's 1****st**** P.O.V.**

"_Lizzie. Lizzie. Lizzie._" I groaned as the familiar male voice shot through the dark of my sleep. No. I wanted to keep on sleeping.

So, I buried my face deeper into my pillow. "Meh. Five more minutes." My voice came out as a grumble. I really wasn't ready to get out of bed.

"_Lizzie get up."_ The same voice spoke again. I flinched as the lights came on. Even though my face was in my pillow, the lights still somewhat hit my eyes and caused me to flinch.

This was way too early. I had a big day tomorrow and I didn't want to get up so early. It had been five years since I had met the voice waking me up and we were close friends. But, according to Professor Birch, I still had to wait until I was ten and receive my first pokemon and I had to receive an official starter. It was strange but I could live with it. Tomorrow would be that day. But, I needed sleep and the owner of that voice was not helping. "No." I objected.

At first, it was quiet and I thought I was going to be able to go back to sleep. But, then, his voice broke through. "_Fine, if you want to be late in getting your starter pokemon from Professor Birch, then, by all means, sleep the day away."_

…Crap!

I was awake now! Quickly, I bolted up out of my bed and I glanced out of the window. The sun was already starting to come up! "I'm going to be late!" I yelped as I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran into my bathroom. Once I was showered, I raced to get into my favorite outfit. I had my black t-shirt with lime green stripes, faded blue jeans that had a black belt with lime green loops and hold spots for my pokeballs, and lime green tennis shoes with two black stripes going across the top. After I got all that on, I pulled my long golden-brown hair into its usual ponytail. Then, I put on the black and lime green watch that my parents got me for my ninth birthday.

"_You ready yet?"_ Ralts asked me, the voice that had woke me up.

See, after I had met Ralts, both he and the alpha mightyena, who used to live here at the ranch, had taught me to understand the pokemon language. They said that it would help me out while I was on my journey and I wasn't going to question them. While the lessons were difficult…really difficult, I had finally gotten their language learned when I turned seven. Now, I helped around the farm by asking the pokemon if there were any problems and helping them fix it. It helped that I didn't have to guess at what they were saying.

Nodding in response to Ralts' question, I said, "Let's get downstairs." Then, I picked up Ralts and ran down the stairs. Today was a day that I couldn't be late in getting to the Professor's lab. I wanted to have my pick out of all three starters instead of fate choosing. It was an important decision and I wasn't going to let chance get its hands in my choice.

When I got downstairs, I saw that mom was standing in the hall and she smiled when she saw me. I know that I wasn't smiling since I was panicking. "Lizzie, I'm glad to see that you are finally up." Mom greeted me with her normal smile.

I, however, was still in panic mode. "I am so sorry! I slept-in thinking about today! I'm not late…am I?"

Mom laughed at my panic…which wasn't funny at all, before she said, "No dear, but I sent Ralts up so you wouldn't be late. Now," She then motioned to my bag, which was laying on the table, before saying, "I prepared your go bag for you. You have all of the basic essentials that you will need. Potions, berries, basic human food, poke food, an extra set of clothes, camping gear, money, a badge case, and a map of the region just in case you get lost."

Smiling, I hugged mom. "Thanks, mom. You too Ralts." When I glanced around, I was surprised that I didn't see dad. Did he have to go off to work again? He had just gotten back from covering for Sidney a few days ago. "Where's dad?"

Almost as soon as I asked that, though, dad came out of the kitchen with his slurpuff next to him. In his hands, I saw the most beautiful thing; one of his packed lunch bags. He was the cook of the family. Mom was best at baking and, sometimes, breakfast. But, dad was the actual chef and, when he was home, he did the cooking. "We figured that you would need something to eat on the way. And I also made a little thing for you too Ralts." He answered me as he handed me the bag that had mine and Ralts' snacks in it. Also, Slurpuff handed Ralts a couple of poffins. I couldn't wait to eat them but, at the same time, I couldn't wait to get to the lab to meet my starter.

"Well, how do you feel about going off on your own?" Mom asked me.

I smiled at her and said, "I can't wait to start!"

Dad and mom both laughed at me before dad said, "Ok then dear, but before we send you off, we have one last thing to give to you."

Wait…what?

I watched as he brought out a medium-small present that was wrapped with lime green paper and had a black bow on top. They had gotten me a going away present! Smiling like an idiot, I took the box from dad and ripped the paper off. I could feel the excitement as it flowed through me. I loved getting gifts, no matter how small, and I treasured each one! It had turned me into an unofficial hoarder but I didn't mind.

"Wow, this is awesome!" I exclaimed as I saw what was in the package. Nestled inside was a black hat with a lime green pokeball on the front of it. I had always dreamed about getting one but I knew that it had to be special ordered to get because the company normally didn't work with black and lime green together. After pulling my ponytail through the hole in the back and setting the hat on my head, I gave mom and dad a big hug. "Thank you so much!" I then sighed and backed up. "Well, we had better head off to Professor Birch's so we won't be late. I love you guys."

The two of them nodded before mom said, "Good luck dear and be careful. We love you too."

I smiled and took them into a hug one more time before picking up Ralts, who had just put a poffin in his mouth and was hanging onto another one like his life depended on it, and running out of the door. I was now officially starting my very own adventure. So many new experiences were just waiting for me to get to them and I couldn't wait! Ralts and I were going to see the world and make plenty of new friends! I couldn't wait any longer than I had to! It was almost like I didn't need to breathe.

"_I could use some air!_" Ralts gasped that out and it was only then that I realized that I was squeezing him in my excitement. I guess he had to breathe.

Releasing the pressure that I had put on him, I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Ralts. I'm just so excited to meet our new friend. I can't wait!" I then jumped in a circle before continuing to jog down the path to the lab. If I jogged the whole way, which I probably wouldn't, then the trip to the professor's lab was about five minutes. Not too bad. Walking put it at around ten minutes. Since I would be doing both, I figured that I would get there in about seven.

Ralts nodded his head before saying, "_I'm excited too. I'll finally have someone around that can help me watch you."_

"Very funny Ralts," I muttered before continuing to walk down the path, which now had trees on both sides. I was a little bit of a trouble magnet and Ralts, along with the other pokemon on the ranch, had helped pull me out of a few…mishaps.

"_So, you know what starter you are going to choose?"_ Ralts asked.

I shook my head and answered my best friend. "I'm going to wait until we get there and then both of us will pick out one." I didn't want to have a set starter in mind. I wanted to see what each one acted like when I met them.

"_Wait, why am I helping you choose?_" Ralts questioned me further.

Letting out a laugh, I answered him. "Because you are my best friend and you are going to have to travel with whoever I choose. So, I figured that you would want some say in it."

He shrugged in an agreeing way before he spoke. "_I guess you are right about that. I really don't want to travel with someone who doesn't like either one of us…or one that has a bad personality."_

Raising an eyebrow at Ralts, I now had the question. "What would you do if they all had bad personalities?"

He seemed to think about that for a minute before saying, "_I guess that we would take the one that didn't show them as much as the others."_ That made sense. I was glad that I had met Ralts those five years ago. If I hadn't, I would have no idea what I would be doing today.

The two of us then walked forward in silence. It was a nice silence and I really didn't want this moment to end. It was like a beautiful clip from a movie. Well, it all ended when I glanced down at my watch to check the time. I had a panic attack! "Uh-oh Ralts, we're going to be late!" I yelped out before sprinting forward.

Running to the professor's lab took half the time that it normally did with me sprinting to get there before the others who were choosing. Besides myself, there were two boys that were going to be choosing their starter pokemon today. Both of them were friends of mine and I couldn't ask for better. One of those boys was even Professor Birch's son and he has been my best friend since we were little. The other boy had moved to Littleroot…right next to the Birch's actually, about one year after I had met Ralts. We had become fast friends and the three of us were inseparable.

Thankfully, when I ran through the doors of the lab, I mentally sighed in relief when I saw that Professor Birch was the only one in the room…and he was standing by a table that had three pokeballs resting on it. Phew! That meant that I made it. "Ah, Lizzie. Seems you ran a marathon to get here on time." The prof joked.

Once I got my breath and stopped squeezing Ralts, I smiled and said, "I didn't want to be late, Professor." I really didn't. My new family member was in one of those three pokeballs and I wanted to meet them. I was not going to be stopped in that effort.

Professor Birch nodded at that. "Yes, I can understand that given that today is your big day. Seeing as how the boys are not here yet, how about we start you on the process? Are you ready to choose your first pokemon?" Really? He was going to let me start ahead of time!?

But…he had said something wrong and I knew that I needed to correct him on that. "Technically my second pokemon, Professor. I already have Ralts." I then held up Ralts for him to see better.

The professor must have just realized that I was holding Ralts because surprise filled his face before he said, "Sorry Ralts, didn't see you there. Yes, your second pokemon and your official starter."

Smiling, I nodded before I asked, "So, who do we have to choose from?" I was ready for my starter pokemon and I felt like I was bouncing back and forth in excitement.

"We?" Professor Birch asked me right back.

Letting out a small laugh, I motioned to Ralts before saying, "Yes we. Ralts and I are both going to choose. He is my best friend after all." I then grew thoughtful at that as I remembered a promise that I had made to Ralts. It had been made right after I finished my lessons in learning to understand the pokemon language.

Flashback

"_Lizzie, can you understand what I am saying?"__ Ralts asked me as he sat in front of me. Since Mightyena had to move his pack back to their home territory, Ralts was finishing up my final training in learning their language._

_I was so excited that I could and nodded quickly. "Yes! I can Ralts! This is awesome!" I then stood up before picking him and spinning around with them in a circle. I was so excited that I could fully understand my friend that nothing could ruin today._

_Ralts let out a laugh at my excitement. "__I'm glad that you can understand me as well. Now I might get my poffins when I want them."_

_Laughter was my response to him as I slowly walked back to the house, Ralts still in my arms. "Ralts, I'm not sure how much that will change."_

_He, in return, gave me a head slap. Both he and Mightyena had started to give me those during my training and I had a feeling that they were just the beginning of a tradition. So far, I was right. __"I meant when you are old enough to start your journey."_

_My smile faltered slightly when he mentioned my journey. It was less than three years away now and I wasn't sure what would happen with Ralts. "Ralts…I haven't caught you in a pokeball yet. What are we going to do when it comes time to pick my starter? I really want you to be the first pokemon I catch but I'm not sure if I'll be allowed."_

_In my arms, Ralts seemed to hesitate before he answered. __"Lizzie, Professor Birch seems like he is really nice. Plus, he has met both of us and we are friends with his son. I'm sure that, when the time comes for you to choose your starter, that he will let you catch me first."_

_The two of us then got back to the ranch and so I set Ralts down on the porch railing in front of me before speaking. "Then Ralts, I promise to you that, when I turn ten and go to Professor Birch to get my first pokemon, that I will make sure that I can catch you before I choose my first pokemon._

End of Flashback.

With that memory in my head, I turned to the professor. "Hey Professor, I know that you usually give five pokeballs to new trainers when they choose their starter pokemon, but I was wondering if I could get mine before I choose?"

"Why?" The professor asked me right back. He seemed to be in a questioning mood. Of course, my case was a little confusing. Also, I was sure he didn't realize that I had never caught Ralts before today…hopefully.

"Because," I started with a smile, "I haven't technically 'caught' Ralts and we both decided that when I was ten but before we chose my first pokemon, I would officially catch him. So…can I?" I was hoping that my explanation would be enough. But, just in case it wasn't, I added my very best baby poochyena eyes. They made mom melt all the time, so, they should work on the professor.

Professor Birch seemed to think about that before he let out a laugh and said, "I normally wouldn't let you but, since you are so close with your ralts, I'll let you. But, you can't get anything else until after you pick your starter." He then smiled. "I have to have some fun. Deal?" He then held out his hands.

Nodding, I held out my hand and shook his. "Deal." Professor Birch then gave me five empty pokeballs. While I placed four of them in my bag so I could have easy access to them, I placed Ralts on the table next to the pokeballs that held my future partner. Then I activated the fifth pokeball in my hand. Holding the activated pokeball suddenly made me feel nervous about all of this. "Are you sure you want to travel with me Ralts?" I had to make sure. With all these nerves, I wanted to double check this. Once he accepted, there was no going back.

Of course, Ralts glanced at me like I was insane before he slapped the pokeball with his hand and, in a flash of red light, he was drawn into the pokeball. It was so strange to watch but, I knew that I was going to have to get used to it if I wanted to add more members to our family. After a few wiggles, the ball sealed and Ralts was officially captured.

"Congratulations Lizzie on your first successful capture." The professor congratulated me.

"Thanks, Professor!" A smile almost broke my face when I heard the click of the pokeball sealing because I was so happy. Ralts was now, officially, my first pokemon. I was able to keep my promise to him! But, I had a feeling that he was going to want out. So, putting a large grin on my face, I threw the ball into the air before saying, "Come on out and help Ralts!"

In a flash of red light, Ralts came out of his pokeball and gave me a small hug, a smile plastered on his face. I knew that he was just as happy about this as I was. _"That feels better."_ Ralts finally spoke.

Letting out a laugh, I picked up Ralts before turning to the professor. "Okay…so can we pick our starter now?"

"Yes." Professor Birch started with a smile on his own face. "Now, you have a choice between three pokemon. The first is the grass type; treecko." The professor then activated the ball on the far left and released the grass pokemon. "Then we have the fire type; torchic." He then activated the middle ball and released the orange chick pokemon. "And finally, we have the water type; mudkip." He finally activated the last ball and out came the blue pokemon that my dad had started with.

"Are you ready?" I asked Ralts.

He turned to me and nodded in response before saying, "_Yep. Let's see who our new family member is going to be."_

I waved at the three starters and knelt down to their level. While the mudkip looked nice, it didn't make a move to come up to me. So, it didn't seem like I was going to be picking mudkip. The treecko, while it did walk up to me, I looked like it was distracted by something else. It probably wasn't the right pokemon to be my starter.

However, there was one more pokemon that we had to choose from. So, I went to look at the torchic. However, the torchic…well…I saw it for maybe three seconds before it tackled me to the ground. "Ow…that hurt," I mumbled as I sat up, the torchic in my lap. Ralts looked worried at first.

But, that worry disappeared when the torchic spoke. "_Hey, you okay?"_ The torchic asked in a female voice.

"_You know she can't understand us…right?"_ The treecko asked. He didn't sound rude but it was like this torchic had asked the question before. He seemed like an older brother to the torchic and it was kinda cute.

The mudkip let out a snort of laughter, causing me to look at it curiously before it said in a male voice. "_Come on Treecko! That looked like fun. If I wanted her to be my trainer, I would have done the same thing…if I was Torchic."_ He seemed like a fun best friend and, with how the torchic laughed in response, I had a feeling that they were good friends.

It took all my willpower not to laugh with them. Of course, just because I couldn't answer, that didn't mean that Ralts couldn't. "_So, I'm guessing you all are friends?"_

In response, the treecko nodded. "_Yeah, you're right. The three of us have been friends for years. But, we're ready to split up to have our adventures."_

Well, that sounded like it was time for me to cut in. If I let that continue, we might still be sitting here when the boys eventually showed up. So, I shook my head and glanced up at the professor. "Could you please put the pokemon back into their pokeballs while we decide?"

The professor nodded and, as he returned each one, I heard the torchic mutter, _"I hope she picks me._" Before she disappeared into her pokeball. That torchic was adorable and she seemed really hopeful about being picked by me. It caused me to smile.

However, now Ralts and I had to compare notes and see just who we were going to pick. Setting Ralts on the table next to me, I asked, "So, what do you think of them Ralts?"

Ralts, to my surprise, was quick to answer. "_Well, Mudkip and Treecko seemed nice enough…but they weren't really enthusiastic about being your partner."_

"Yeah, I know that Ralts." I sighed as I debated. Honestly, it really shouldn't have been much of a debate by this point but I wanted to think through everything.

However, Professor Birch was not through with his questions for the day. "You can understand what pokemon are saying?" He asked me that like it was a shock. But, with his hyper nature, the professor always seemed to forget that little detail about me. He had known since I was seven that I could understand pokemon. I had even helped translate what his blaziken was yelling at him for. Seemed he had forgotten that it was his anniversary and his blaziken had been spending the day trying to remind him.

…anyways…

Refusing to laugh, I nodded and answered him. "Of course, Professor. You know that. Remember your anniversary,"

"Ah, that's right. I'm sorry for forgetting Lizzie." Professor Birch interrupted me. His interruption caused me to smirk. Yeah, it was still a funny story for all of us but him.

But, that was something for later. "What do you think about the torchic?" I questioned Ralts. I really wanted to have her as our teammate, since she had practically asked to be on our team, but I wanted to make sure that Ralts was on the same page.

"_Well, compared to the other two, Torchic was bouncing around at the prospect of being a part of our family. I think you should go with Torchic."_ I was glad that the two of us were on the same page about this. It meant that this was going to be a very smooth day…hopefully.

"I think you're right Ralts." I agreed before I glanced at the professor.

He had returned to looking professional…well, as professional as he normally got, before he asked, "So, have you two decided who is going to be traveling with you?"

Nodding, I walked over to the pokeballs and picked up the torchic's before saying, "We choose Torchic." Then, I tossed the pokeball into the air. "Come on out Torchic!"

In a flash of light, Torchic came out of its pokeball. She was now standing on the table by Ralts, in a daze, before she looked up at me and chirped in excitement. "_Yeah! You picked me!"_ She then started to run around the table in circles. My reaction was to smile and watch as she ran around the table, so full of energy. I already knew that we were going to be great friends.

Now, however, it was time to surprise her. "You bet I did," I stated with a laugh.

Ralts joined me when Torchic reacted by grinding to a halt and staring at me in shock. She stayed in that position for a few minutes, her beak moving silently open and closed before she seemed to gain the ability to speak. "_You…you can understand me?"_

Beaming a smile, I nodded before saying, "Yep. Ralts and another friend taught me when I was little."

Torchic smiled and said, "_I'm so happy to be traveling with you!"_

I smiled and was about to say something when the doors opened. When I turned to the doors, I smiled at the two boys who walked in. First, was Brendan Birch. He stood at five feet eight inches and he was really nice. The two of us have been friends for ages and I was glad that we were going to be starting our journey on the same day. When we were little, he would come to the ranch at times when he wanted to hang out and the two of us would help mom and dad with the pokemon on the ranch.

Then, I looked at the other boy who walked in. John Roberts. He was about six feet four inches…he got an early growth spurt. Brendan and I were jealous. Anyways, he had light skin, blue eyes, and had dirty blonde hair. Of course, you couldn't see much of his hair because he was wearing a black baseball cap. He also had on a short-sleeved tee shirt with a graphic design. Of course, I could never tell what it was but it looked cool. John was wearing his normal blue jeans.

Both boys looked like they were out of breath and it was only then that I remember that they were staying together to make sure that they both made it on time today. Seeing as it was ten minutes after we were supposed to get here, then that plan didn't work as well. But, I was glad that they did make it.

"Good morning Professor." They both stated before moving closer. I nodded toward both of them in greeting and both of them nodded back to me. This was going to be a good day. I knew that much.

"You two are up late." I teased them when they stopped by me, Ralts, and Torchic.

"How early did you wake up?" John teased me right back. He knew as well as Brendan and Ralts that I was usually a late sleeper. That just showed how important today was for me.

So, I crossed my arms and looked away. "Well…I was earlier than you two so that is the main point."

"_Only because I woke your snoring butt up,"_ Ralts muttered in a comment, causing Torchic to laugh. I frowned at them but didn't say a word. If I did, then everyone was going to want a translation and I wasn't ready for that battle quite yet.

"Good morning boys. As you've both noticed, you are a little late in getting here. Since Lizzie was here first, she has already picked her first pokemon; Torchic. Brendan, since you came in second, you get to choose next."

Brendan nodded and waited until the professor brought out Treecko and Mudkip. From when Brendan and I talked, I knew who he wanted. "I already know who I want." Brendan started before walking forward. He then picked up the treecko before saying, "I choose Treecko."

We all smiled as Treecko and Brendan smiled at each other. They were the perfect match. I was now really glad that I had chosen Torchic. The two of us were perfect for each other just like Brendan and Treecko were perfect for each other.

John didn't waste any time in walking up to the mudkip and smiling. "That's good because I was wanting Mudkip all along." Really? We had all been trying to guess what he was going to pick but he had been really secretive about it. "I was worried that Lizzie might choose him because…well, your dad did start with one. I didn't want to make you feel guilty for picking him if you did."

So that was it. We were really curious as to why he wouldn't tell us. I told them that I was going to wait until today to choose. He didn't want to influence my choice by telling me who he wanted. John really was a good friend and I was glad that he was with Brendan and me today.

But, I knew that pokemon had their own unique personalities that I had wanted to know for myself before choosing my starter. It made my choice that much better.

"Okay then," Birch started, "Brendan and John, here are five pokeballs. I have already given Lizzie hers, and here is a pokedex for each of you that you can fill on your journey." I took my pokedex that the professor gave us gratefully and put it in my bag as he continued to talk. "I hope you three meet many new pokemon and have exciting adventures. The world of pokemon is a vast place and I am sure that you three will find adventure wherever you go."

I nodded at the professor and smiled before saying, "Thanks Professor!" Then I picked up Torchic and Ralts before running out of the building. I couldn't wait! Now I was officially on my own adventure and I knew that this was the beginning of an amazing journey, and amazing friendships with the pokemon that I would meet. I know I didn't say goodbye to the boys, but I would see them again.

"_So, where are we going?_" Torchic asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and said, "Well, I was hoping that we could go and battle at a gym. The closest one to here is Petalburg and so I figured we could head there." I wanted to defeat eight gyms here in the Hoenn region so I could challenge the Elite Four and see how we would do against them. While it was going to be hard training, I knew that my pokemon and I would be able to overcome anything.

"_Sounds like a plan Lizzie."_ Ralts smiled.

I laughed at that before the three of us ran down the hill. This was it. Our adventure was now starting and there was no turning back now. For now, our goal was very clear and I knew that we were all going to be ready for it.

Next stop…the Petalburg Gym!

* * *

**Ralts: Well, looks like we are getting this started!**

**Torchic: *glances around* Do we have any food? I'm hungry.**

**Lizzie: Well, I think Authoress had some cookies somewhere...**

**Authoress: *panicked* *shoves cookies in mouth* **

**Lizzie: *gives Authoress a look* Nevermind.**

* * *

**AN2: And here is the next chapter! I hope you have all enjoyed this! Not a lot of action, but Lizzie has her starter pokemon (and Ralts is officially caught)! Next chapter we go into a bit of training, meeting up with one of the guys, and maybe some excitement if we are lucky. **

**I don't have a lot to say down here, so I'll end with asking for a review, even to say hi, so I know you are there. Until next time though, TTYL! *thinking about finding some instant noodles***


	2. Some Training Necessary

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. John belongs to a friend.**

* * *

**Ralts: Has anyone seen the cookies?**

**Lizzie: *shakes head* Nope.**

**Authoress: *shakes head as cookie crumbs fall* Nope.**

**Torchic: *somewhat oblivious* Authoress, what just fell from your face?**

**Authoress: *eyes widen* Oops. *bolts***

* * *

Chapter 2: Some Training Necessary

**Lizzie's 1****st**** P.O.V.**

After we had left Littleroot, the three of us had continued to travel until we made it to Odale town. While we had wanted to go further, we hadn't realized how late it was or how tired we were until we got to the pokemon center to rest up. The three of us had done some training about an hour outside of Littleroot. With working on each of their moves, Torchic, Ralts, and I stayed at that one spot training for six…maybe seven hours. We had then pushed on here to Odale.

However, before we had arrived, I had been stopped by a guy called Roger Banks. A wild zigzagoon had wandered off with his bag, which had items that the Pokemart here in Odale needed. So, we had spent the better part of three hours looking for the zigzagoon and, when we found her, we had to explain why she couldn't keep the bag and the stuff inside. To make up for the bag, I had given her an oran berry for her trouble.

It had taken me two hours after that to get to Odale and, by that time, it was late at night. So, once my team was healed up, I had gone to the girl side of the sleeping area and, once I picked my bed, I had let Ralts and Torchic out of their pokeballs before the three of us cuddled together and fell asleep.

Now, I had just left Odale and was in my first steps of route 102. It was an exhilarating feeling and I knew that we were going to have a blast working together to train and become stronger. While I knew that the work was going to be hard, we would become the best we could be. Just one foot in front of the other, and I was getting closer and closer to that goal.

First, I had to find a clearing that I could set up camp for lunch in so I could get some food ready while Ralts and Torchic trained. They would appreciate getting some food in their stomachs before we continued on our walking. They would be out for the second half of this and I was hoping to get to Petalburg by nightfall. If I could at least get that far, then I could rest before challenging Grayson at the Petalburg gym. The training that we would be covering today would be more than enough for the three to be ready to take the gym down.

After about five minutes of wandering around route 102, I finally found a clearing that had a small pond. This looked like a picture perfect place to train. Now, I just had to,

"Hey! Lizzie!"

I turned at my name being called and smiled when I saw John running up to me. Waving to him, I waited for him to get up to me before I spoke. "What's got you in a hurry?"

He laughed and shook his head before pulling his bag off of his back. "You and Brendan ran out the doors of the lab so quickly that you couldn't get these potions that Professor Birch wanted to give you." He then handed me three potions. "He said it should at least help you get started." My friend then looked around the clearing. "Wow, this looks like a great place to train. Do you mind if I join you?"

Laughing at that, I shook my head. "I don't mind. I was just about to let Torchic and Ralts out to train while I got lunch ready."

John answered me as he took two pokeballs off of his belt. "That's good, because the three of us could use some training and some food." He then threw the two pokeballs into the air. "Mudkip, Electrike; come on out!" in two flashes of light, the blue pokemon that had been at Professor Birch's lab and a green and yellow electrical pokemon popped out of the balls and landed in front of me. I knew about electrikes due to a trip to Slateport mom and I had made to Slateport while dad was at the League.

Well, I couldn't leave my pokemon out of this party. "Torchic, Ralts; come on out and say hi!" Once my two pokemon were released, the four pokemon walked off to the side, presumably to start training, so I turned to John. "So, you said something about helping me prep for lunch?"

He nodded and put down his bag on a rock, and I put mine down next to his, before the two of us started getting out all the ingredients we would need. I figured that, since it was lunch, it should be a light one so we could eat a longer and relaxing dinner. Guess that meant soup would be alright. Something nice to keep us all going. So, I pulled out a pot and walked over to the pond to get the water.

Once I got back, John walked up and started to put some potatoes and berries into the soup. "Hey Lizzie, I guess I didn't introduce you to Electrike yet." He then motioned over to the green electric dog pokemon, who was training with Torchic. "I met her when I got into Odale last night. She was wondering around and so we had a battle. It was a draw and, even though I can't talk with pokemon on the level you can, she made it known to me that she wanted to travel with us."

"_Yeah, following us to the pokemon center and sitting on your bag is a pretty big hint."_ Mudkip called out to his trainer as he was training with Ralts.

John's face fell at that, I'm guessing he knew his pokemon ratted him out, and I couldn't hold back a couple of laughs at that. It was honestly great how close John was already becoming with his team and I knew that they were going to grow even closer. "Don't worry John, you know all the craziness I went through before we all began our journeys."

"And with your luck you will surpass anything that Brendan and I could possible hope to do? Yeah, I know." John added with a laugh.

I shook my head at that and stirred the soup before looking out at our pokemon. They seemed to really be training hard and I knew that they were going to work as hard as they could for us. Of course, that meant that we needed to work just as hard for them. We were their trainers and we were responsible for helping them grow and become the best that they could be in whatever they wanted to be.

Setting the timer for fifteen minutes, I turned back to John before saying, "Maybe we should have a sit down and ask our pokemon what moves they have?"

"Sounds like a plan Lizzie." John agreed before the two of us walked over to our pokemon, who were resting on the grass.

Once we sat down, I motioned to my pokemon first. "Okay you guys, what moves do you know? As your trainers, John and I would like to know so we can work with all of you better." Of course, I already knew what moves Ralts could do but this would be useful to familiarize others with his moves. We could end up in double battle and that meant it would be a good idea for the pokemon to know each other's moves as well as both trainers.

Ralts, as I figured, started us off. "_I know confusion, double team, and growl."_

"Confusion, double team, and growl…got it!" I repeated out loud with a nod so John could know as well. Had to make sure just in case we got into a double battle with a group of people so he would know how to move.

Then, Mudkip jumped in. "_I know growl, tackle, and water pulse."_

"Growl, tackle, and water pulse. Got it. That sounds awesome!" I responded with a smile.

John looked surprised at that and looked over to Mudkip in surprise at that before saying, "Hang on. Since when do you know water pulse?"

"_From before you picked me. You just never asked and we haven't really fought in a battle that I could use it well."_ Mudkip responded to that.

I translated that to John and he nodded at that before Electrike spoke. "_I know quick attack, thunder wave, and iron tail."_

"Wow, quick attack, thunder wave, and iron tail? That is a nice variety of moves." I commented after I repeated the list of moves. John was going to have an amazing team if this was the start of it. I would have to watch myself in the future.

Finally, my torchic spoke. "_I know scratch, growl, and protect!"_ I wanted to respond but I found myself staring at her in shock. The other pokemon were looking at her funny as well and John was looking confused. Couldn't blame him though.

So, I figured I would let John in on the big surprise while I asked Torchic about it. "Hold on, since when do you know protect? We didn't use that yesterday while training." And it would have helped the other day when we were training.

Plus, while scratch a growl were perfectly normal moves for a starter pokemon, protect was anything but. That was a very advanced move for a starter pokemon. Usually, a trainer would have to work with their starter before they learned a new move like that. Yes, Mudkip's water pulse was a surprise, but that was at least the same type he was. Torchic's move was not.

John now looked surprised, now understanding the looks the rest of us were giving Torchic, before she smiled sheepishly with a hint of guilt. "_Well, while the professor was training the three of us to the normal level, I saw one of his pokemon use the move and I really wanted to learn it. So, I trained in secret until I finally learned it."_

"So, you watched one of the professor's pokemon use it and practiced until you learned it." I repeated for John's benefit before I smiled widely. "That's awesome Torchic! We'll have to work on that some more."

Before anything else could be said, we all jumped as the timer went off that signaled that lunch was ready to be served. That was great! "I was just getting hungry." I commented with a laugh.

Ralts shook his head, Torchic and the other pokemon laughed, and John did both before saying, "Well, I think it would be the end of the world when Lizzie Val wasn't ready for lunch." He then toppled over on his side laughing.

I, however, did not find that very funny. "Oh ha ha. Think of that one by yourself?"

John just continued to laugh harder and so I gave up and walked up to the soup before serving both of us before taking out pokemon food and putting it in dishes for the others. While our four pokemon ate together, John and I sat on a nearby rock and started to eat our soup. After a few minutes of us eating though, and as I put a spoonful of soup into my mouth, John spoke. "Hey Lizzie,"

Quickly swallowing my soup, burning my tongue in the process, I responded. "Yeah John?"

He motioned to our pokemon, who were still eating, before he continued. "What are your plans for the future? I know I am going to be fighting gyms here coming up and, from what I talked to Brendan about, he is going to as well...just not as intensely." He then looked from the soup and back to me. "What about you? What are your plans with your team?"

When he asked that, I found myself looking at my pokemon. Something told me that the future was going to hold many challenges for us and we were going to be having to work hard in training to make sure that we could overcome those challenges. Being a pokemon trainer, and striving to be the best that we could be, wasn't any easy goal. Yes, right now, we were planning on just fighting against the gyms and, if all things worked out, trying our hands at the League. But, we weren't crazy. The Elite Four and the Champion were the strongest trainers that Hoenn had to offer and, from the little I had talked to Ralts and Torchic about this yesterday, we knew that our odds weren't the greatest in getting past even the first of them at this time.

Dad used to come home and tell stories about the different members of the Elite Four that he had met here in Hoenn. He used to always make sure to talk about how strong they were in battle and how his pokemon weren't up to facing the League challenge. True, he said that a couple of the members had told him that he had a fair shot at taking on the League challenge and making it up a bit, but he also said that he knew that he would never beat all four in a row like the challenge stated.

The Hoenn region was one of the few regions around that still followed the old system of challenge. In many other regions now, there was a tournament held for all the trainers who had acquired eight gym badges from the gyms in that region. The winner of the tournament would then have the chance to challenge the Elite Four and, if that challenger beat them, then they were given the opportunity to face the champion. That meant that the Elite Four of the other regions only had to face one non-Elite Four or Gym challenger once a year. That gave them time to travel and do promotionals, exhibitions, and just relax.

However, for a few remaining regions...one being Hoenn, they went off the old system. Once a trainer collected eight badges, then they could secure transport to Ever Grande Island and challenge the Elite Four. With this system, you had to defeat all four Elite Four members practically in a row, only using items from your own inventory to heal your team before facing each one. If you failed against even one of the members, you had to restart your challenge. But, you could re-challenge them whenever you wanted. Plus, this way you didn't have to go over any more trainers to take a shot at the Elite Four and Champion to prove that you were the best.

"Well," I started to answer John, our pokemon all looking toward me. "we are going to work hard and defeat the eight gyms necessary to challenge the Elite Four. Once we see how far we can get, we will keep training until we defeat the Elite Four and Champion. Even though I don't know what pokemon I will have in the future, I do know that we will work hard to complete our dreams and help each other grow."

John and the others stared at me for a few moments before he finally spoke. "Dang Lizzie. I guess we are all rivals then. But, we can still be friends. Just make sure to be ready for me to beat you."

I let out a laugh at that and nodded. "Just as long as you do the same John. And you might want to warn Brendan as well. I'm not backing down."

He laughed and nodded at that before we all returned to our food. Once lunch was done, and the clean-up was finished, John went to say something when he glanced down at his watch. "Oh crap! I didn't realize it was so late!" He then took out Mudkip's and Electrike's pokeballs. "Electrike, Mudkip; return!" The two pokemon were soon back in their pokeballs. "Sorry to have to run Lizzie, but I still have to catch up with Brendan and give him the potions that the professor had for him. Guess I'll catch up with you later." He then turned and started to run off.

"Bye John! Good luck and stay out of trouble!" I called after him.

"_Right, like John's the one who needs to watch out for trouble."_ Ralts commented with a shake of his head.

Torchic looked confused at that. _"What does that mean?" _Torchic asked us.

I just shook my head at that as Ralts answered her. "_Lizzie is what we call a trouble magnet. I guarantee that something is going to happen here soon."_

"Only because you are going to jinx it." I shot back at Ralts.

The three of us then started to keep moving. It was already dusk and I knew that it was going to get really dark really soon. But, I wanted to get a little closer to Petalburg before we set up camp for the night. That way, we would have less to travel tomorrow and we could be ready for our first gym battle against the Petalburg gym.

The sound of something whooshing through the air was the only warning I had and I dived to the side as what looked like a shadow ball whizzed by my head. "What was that?" I yelped as I stood up and glanced around. When I saw something white in the trees, I realized that a pokemon had to be attacking me so I motioned to Ralts, since he had the only long ranged attack between my two pokemon. "Ralts, use," I started.

But, I suddenly felt a strong force lift me from the ground and slam me against a tree, holding me there. What was going on? This was obviously some sort of psychic attack but what was attacking us? And why were they attacking us?

"_Lizzie!"_ I heard Ralts and Torchic shout in shock and confusion.

But, right as they did, I heard another voice yell. "_It's impossible!"_

"_What are you doing? Let him go!"_ I heard Torchic yell before she let out a yelp and a shout of pain. She was attacked. I wanted to call out to her, ask if she was alright. But, I couldn't even move my mouth. I was being restrained and I couldn't help my pokemon...my family!

"_Lizzie! Lizzie!"_ I heard Ralts yell to me as I started to lose consciousness and slid to the ground.

My vision was fading and I could barely see something holding Ralts up and carrying him away. "Ralts...no," I whispered as my vision went dark and unconsciousness met me.

* * *

**Ralts: *facepalm* Seriously. We can barely get away from Odale and my trouble-magnet trainer gets attacked? *sighs* Why am I not surprised?**

**Lizzie: *insulted* Hey! It's not my fault! I don't even know what attacked us! You can't blame me on this one.**

**Ralts: *smirks* Just did.**

**Torchic: *confused* Um...did we all just get attacked?**

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the amount of time I took in posting this! I've been so behind lately that this is the first time in a long time that I have been able to sit and update. Hope you all liked this chapter! We get to learn the moves of the pokemon in the group so far and, after that, we get Lizzie and the gang attacked. That should bring about a great part of the next chapter.**

**Not much to say though. So, here are the next chapters coming up!**

**Chapter 3: It's a Matter of Family**

**Chapter 4: Wally's First Pokemon**

**Chapter 5:... (Find out next time!)**

**Well, that's all for now. Please leave a review, and if you can't think of anything to say about the chapter then just say hi! Or do both if that is good. Until next time, TTYL! *thinking about marshmellows and fire pits***


	3. It's a Matter of Family

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Authoress: So...no excuse really for the lateness of this. Just haven't been motivated to edit and post. But, hopefully, that will change.**

**Ralts: *rolls eyes* Right, like that is going to happen.**

**Lizzie: *nods in agreement* Exactly.**

**Authoress: *pouts***

* * *

Chapter 3: It's a Matter of Family

**Lizzie's 1st P.O.V.**

I groaned as consciousness came back to me along with pain. Honestly, I was preferring unconsciousness right now. My head was throbbing and I the ground beneath me was really hard. Almost rock hard. But that was impossible. I was in the forest when...

"Ralts! Torchic!" I yelled as I shot up, eyes now fully open. There were two things that I noticed right away. First; Ralts was gone. Second; I was in a cave when I had been in the woods, which meant that something had brought me here. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud to myself.

"_Is it breakfast?"_ I turned and felt a little relief when I saw Torchic starting to sit up from laying near me. But, Ralts was nowhere in sight. While I was worried about Ralts, Torchic was my primary concern since she was here with me. So, I started to move closer to her. _"Where's Ralts? And where are we?"_

Shrugging my shoulders in return, I answered. "I have no idea Torchic...for both questions. We were attacked and whatever beings took Ralts seemed to have knocked us out. But, I don't know if those same beings brought us here or if something else did. I don't even know where,"

The sound of something walking toward us had both me and Torchic turning to the entrance of the cave and, at first, I felt nervous when I saw that it was a mightyena. I hadn't interacted with any since the mightyena that used to stay at our ranch left two years ago. I had no idea if this mightyena meant me harm.

"_Who are you?"_ Torchic asked with a defensive growl as she stood between me and the mightyena.

But, there was no need for that when I saw the little friendship bracelet that I had made for the alpha that I knew wrapped just tightly enough around his front right ankle to stay on when he ran. "Mightyena!" I exclaimed excitedly before speed crawling over to him and giving him a hug.

He let out a laugh before saying, "_Hello Lizzie."_ When we separated, he glanced at me before saying, "_I must say, I was surprised when the border patrol brought you back unconscious. Of all the crazy humans to come here now, it had to be you."_

Confusion filled me as he said this. While I was glad to see him, I could tell that something bad must be happening around here and he would have the answers that I needed. "Mightyena, who attacked me? And why is it crazy for a human to come around here now?"

Letting out a sort of sigh, he laid on the ground before saying, "_Sit down Lizzie, and you Torchic. This is difficult to explain and I only just now realized some of what is going on."_ Nodding, I sat down and placed Torchic in my lap before motioning to Mightyena to continue. Letting out another one of those sighs, he asked, "_Lizzie, do you remember when we found Ralts that day so many years ago?"_

Of course I did. While it had been with Ralts injured, it had also been the start of the friendship between Ralts and me. "Of course I do Mightyena, he was injured and we took him to my mom to get healed. Why?" I wanted to know why whatever attacked me took Ralts.

"_Well, it was not until I returned here that I realized just who Ralts was. Just on the other side of this forest there is a group of ralts, kirlia, and gardevoir. About five years ago, the only child of the head gardevoir went missing and was presumed dead. Evidence was planted that suggested that we were the ones responsible for the Ralts' death. They decreed a feud with us and we have fought them. When I returned, I learned of the feud but had not connected the young prince with the Ralts that we found until you arrived. Then, it made sense. From their attack on you, I can only assume that they see you as an enemy, like they have with my pack and me." _Mightyena explained.

That made sense. Well…except for one little detail. "But that doesn't explain the condition that we found Ralts in. Since it wasn't your people who did this, then it must be one of their tribe or someone from the outside. Have you tried to tell their leader your story and that Ralts was actually alive before today?"

Shaking his head, Mightyena said, "_No. Unfortunately, the lead gardevoir will not speak to any of us. Her brother, Ralts' uncle, had taken temporary control. However,"_ There was a lot of hope behind that 'however' that made me hopeful...for whatever it was that he was going to say. "_with Ralts now back with them, it might give us an opening to talk to Gardevoir and explain that it was not us who attacked Ralts. Ralts will be able to help us with that."_

I nodded but, before I could say that it was a good idea, three little voices came from the entrance of the cave. "_Daddy you're home!"_ Then, three little poochyena ran up to Mightyena and tacked him to the ground. From the voices, I could tell that two were males and one was female.

As he sat up, Mightyena laughed and said, "_Well, a friend coming for a visit caused me to come home early. Pups, this is Lizzie Val."_

They all stared at me in wonder and I was about to say hi when another voice, female, came from the entrance of the cave. "_So this is the famed Lizzie Val that my mate talks about. It is a pleasure to meet a member of the Val family. My mate talks about his time on your family's land all of the time."_ Ah, so this was Mightyena's mate.

"It is nice to meet you all. But, unfortunately, I cannot stay long. I must get my friend back." I was not going to wait any longer than necessary to get back to Ralts. He was my best friend and I couldn't imagine traveling without him.

While his mate and pups looked confused, Mightyena realized exactly what I was saying, "_I just said that they see you as an enemy and you want to go back there?"_ He then let out a chuckle. "_You haven't changed a bit Lizzie. When your friends are in trouble, you have to help."_

He must be remembering the taillow incident. We had all been taking a nap by the lake on the ranch when Ralts had gotten up to investigate a noise. Mightyena, being responsible, had brought the sleeping me with and followed Ralts to make sure that he didn't get in trouble. Well, they did get in trouble. A few taillow, who had recently been kicked out of their flock, were trying to claim my parents' land as their territory and no one was allowed on it.

So, they attacked Ralts when he came into a clearing. Mightyena set me down and jumped in to help. Him setting me down woke me up and, instead of running like most six-year-olds would have, I ran at the taillow and tried to shoo them away. Mightyena tried to tell me to get out of there but I told him that I didn't leave my friends when they were in trouble. We finally got them to leave but mom hadn't been happy when we had come home covered in scratches.

Letting out a laugh, I said, "You got that right Mightyena. I have to get Ralts back. He is my best friend and he was taken against his will."

He nodded but said, "At least eat some berries before you leave. We just finished gathering some and we have a few extra sitrus berries."

This time, I sighed. While I wanted to go and get Ralts, I knew that doing so on an empty stomach wouldn't be smart since the last time I had something to eat was lunch with John yesterday. So, I nodded and said, "Fine but, as soon as I finish eating them, Torchic and I are going to get Ralts back."

"_I would expect nothing less Lizzie."_ Mightyena stated with a laugh before turning to his pups and saying, "_Now, make Lizzie feel nice and welcome while I go and get her berries…alright?"_ For some reason, the playful tone in his voice didn't settle with me as just making sure I was comfy.

Their added looks of mischief didn't help matters any. "_Poochy-pile!"_ They all yelled out and, before I realized what was happening, they jumped on me and laid across me.

Letting out a laugh, I said, "Alright I give up! But, if you want to have a lot of fun, then may I suggest us playing a little prank on your daddy?"

I swear I never thought that the three little Poochyena could move that fast as they sat in front of me in a row, eyes wide and ears tilted toward me ready to listen. Once I told them the plan, we got ready. I knew that Mightyena wouldn't be expecting this...which made it all the better. Plus, who said that I couldn't have a little fun?

Once we were all set, we waited in our positions until Mightyena came back to the cave, three sitrus berries in his maw. He froze, however, as he stared in front of him. "_Pups, where is Lizzie? Torchic?"_

They simply chuckled at him and I had to hold back my own. Hanging from the ceiling of this cave was difficult but it would be so worth it. "_We don't know."_ They answered in a way that said that they obviously knew.

He gave them a knowing look and I knew that this was my time. So, I dropped down from the ceiling and tackled Mightyena. "Got you!" I yelled out as we rolled around. Soon, the three pups joined us.

"_Poochy-pile!"_ They yelled out as we tackled Mightyena.

Letting out a laugh as we stopped, he said, "_You five are deadly when together. I would be afraid if you were my enemies."_

We all let out a laugh at that as we sat up and I took the three sitrus berries and gave one to Torchic while I started to eat the other one. "You know me Mightyena, I have to have some fun with you." I then finished off my first berry before splitting the second berry and giving half to Torchic.

One of the pups, who was a little smaller, put his front paws on my leg, gave me the cutest look before saying, "_Do you have to go?"_

I smiled softly and said, "Yes. My friend is in trouble and I have to make sure that he is alright." I then crawled out of the cave and stood up. After stretching from my time in the cave, I picked up Torchic and faced the direction that I needed to go.

"_Lizzie,"_ I turned to Mightyena as he walked out of his cave. "_I will not be able to help you once you cross their border. I will not give them a reason to think that I am trying to take their land."_

Giving him one nod, I said, "I know. But, I have to do this. I have no idea what is happening to Ralts and I have to see that he is okay with my own eyes."

"_I know. It is your nature and I would not change that for the world."_ Mightyena gave in with a sigh before he nudged me forward. "_Well…you two had better get going. You are going to need every second of the day that you can get. You don't have the kind of relationship with the lead gardevoir that you do with me."_ Mightyena almost sounded smug when he said that. But, the worry that was also conveyed in his voice covered that up.

Nodding to him for the last time, I let out a nervous sigh before walking forward in the direction of the gardevoir territory. I had to get Ralts back. He was my first and best friend and I was not going to leave him behind, no matter what happened. We had been through so much together that I was not going to lay down and just give up while Ralts was only going through who knew what.

Torchic, glancing up at me, asked, "_Lizzie, what do you plan on doing to get the gardevoir to listen to you and not knock you out again?"_

Shrugging my shoulders, I smiled and said, "I thought that I might say hello, and then maybe ask if we could talk."

My fire type starter stared at me with shocked eyes before frowning. "_We are so not getting out of this in one piece._"

I let out a laugh at that and returned Torchic to her poke ball before I continued forward. According to what Mightyena said, I was on the border of the two territories when I was attacked. So, judging from the area around me, I would say that I was in gardevoir territory now and it would only be a matter of time before I was discovered.

But, to my surprise, I walked through it uncontested and, at first, I thought that I might have been turned around in the woods. But, that changed when I came to the edge of a clearing and felt my eyes open. A whole bunch of ralts, kirlia, and gardevoir were in the clearing, all in a circle and staring at the top of a small bump in the ground were two gardevoir were standing. I leaned my ear closer to listen to what they were saying.

"_My people. Today I bring you great news in these troubled times." _The gardevoir on the right started to say. It was then that I noticed that the one on the left had a piece of his center horn missing. Might be useful later. "_We have found our long-lost prince!"_

My eyes widened in shock when two other gardevoir 'escorted' my ralts up on the stage. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw that he had a flower crown on and he did _not_ look happy. Actually, the two gardevoir were dragging him across the stage and Ralts was digging his heels into the ground to stay away. But, back to my shock. Ralts was a _prince_? If he was so important, why did I find him by my house so injured those five years ago? It didn't make any sense. Ralts would have been only just hatched not long before he was attacked. What sort of motivation would someone need to do that?

"_We must celebrate this joyous occasion!"_ The gardevoir who was on the left stated though I noticed that he didn't sound as joyous as he was trying to convey. Actually, from his expression, he sounded quite shaken. What was wrong with him?

Shaking my head, I realized that now would be the best time to try and get Ralts back so I stood up before walking into the clearing and yelling, "Ralts!"

"_Lizzie!"_ Ralts yelled back at me, a relieved smile plastered on his face.

But, the others in the clearing didn't look so happy at my intrusion. Actually…they looked scared and on the defense. "_Intruder! Honor Guard, restrain her!"_ The gardevoir on the right said as she pointed at me. Only one thought passed through my mind as a line of gardevoir lined up in front of me with their hands up.

Uh-oh.

I cringed as I suddenly felt myself restrained by, what appeared to be, multiple psychic attacks. While I had seen Ralts use confusion a lot, and he even practiced on me a little, it had never been this painful. It felt like I was being smothered by millions of rocks caving in around me and I could only stand and take it.

A commotion from the stage caused the pain to lessen and I lifted my head to see that Ralts was now standing in front of me, using confusion to...well...confuse the psychic attacks. It didn't stop them entirely but it was less painful this way. "Thanks Ralts." I thanked him with a small smile.

He nodded but continued to look forward. "_Leave her alone!"_ He yelled at the members of his species in front of him.

The gardevoir on the right stood in front of Ralts, though a few feet away, before she said, "_Ralts, stand away from the human!"_

But Ralts was persistent and said, "_No! She found me when I was injured five years ago and both her and her family helped restore me to health and she has been my best friend for all of these years! Plus...she is my trainer."_

There was a gasp from the crowd and the glare that the gardevoir in front of Ralts gave me at that last part was intimidating. And the strengthening of the psychic attacks on me didn't help. "Um, Ralts...please don't get me killed. I like living." I muttered to my friend.

"_This trainer has taken you from us!" _The gardevoir in front of Ralts growled.

Ralts shook his head and said, "_No! I chose to go with her. She asked me and I accepted her as my trainer. She cares for all of us! Please leave her be!"_

Silence filled the field and, for the first time since I had made myself known, a look of understanding crossed the gardevoir's face. She looked between the two of us with an astonished look and it made me wonder what she was thinking about.

The gardevoir that had been on her right quickly came up to her side and said, "_Your majesty, you can't seriously be thinking about letting her go?"_

Thankfully, the lead gardevoir nodded before saying, "_Release her."_ Once they did, I stayed sitting but straightened up as Ralts ran up to me and I hugged him. As we hugged, I heard the lead gardevoir say, "_Brother, don't tell me that you could not sense the worry that my son felt for this trainer and the worry that this trainer felt for my son. Even now, can you not sense the bond of friendship and loyalty that the two share for each other?"_

I didn't pay much attention to her after that as Ralts and I shared each other's' company. Even though we were only gone from each other for a short time, it had felt like an eternity. Ralts was my closest friend and I never wanted to be away from him ever again.

Smiling, I held up Torchic's pokeball before saying, "I wasn't the only one worried." Then, opening the poke-ball, I said, "Come on out Torchic. Someone wants to say hi."

In a flash, Torchic came out and glanced around before she saw Ralts and let out a cry of joy before saying, "_Ralts! You're okay! Were you hurt? Where are...why are you wearing a flower crown on your head?"_

The laughter came out of me before I could stop it and Ralts immediately ripping off the crown didn't help the laughter stay down. "_Oh, so funny Lizzie."_ The laughter then came out louder.

"I'm so going to remember this forever!" I exclaimed between gasps of breath. Who knew that it was so hard to breathe when you were laughing?

A slap in the middle of my forehead by Ralts caused me to sit up rapidly, all laughter gone, before he said, "_Lizzie, I need to introduce you two to my family."_

My stare went blank and I didn't even register the two gardevoir who had talked earlier walking up until the female one said, "_While I do not know you, I can feel the connection that you have with my son and it is a strong one. I do not believe that I am wrong in saying that it is a pleasure to meet you."_

I blinked rapidly at her before saying, "You're Ralts' mom?" I then continued to stare at her in shock.

She nodded and, while I wanted to move, I couldn't make myself do so. This was Ralts' _mom_! I was in so much shock that I felt like I would be frozen forever. "_Is your trainer broken?"_ Ralts' mom asked.

Ralts shook his head before saying, "_Nah, just in shock. Let me snap her out of it."_

THWACK!

"YEOW! That hurt Ralts." I yelped as I rubbed the spot on my forehead that he had hit.

He shrugged nonchalantly before saying, "_Not my fault you zone out so much."_

In return I stuck my tongue out at him.

Ralts' mom watched us for a second before she shook her head and smiled. "_It seems like the two of you have quite a…unique, relationship. Come, let's go somewhere safe and talk."_

I nodded but, as the three of us walked toward the woods that were even further away from the mightyena territory, I realized what she was saying. But, I waited until it was just the three of us alone before voicing my thoughts. "I'm sorry, but doesn't the safe return of Ralts show that the mightyena were telling the truth about Ralts all those years ago and that this feud is now pointless."

If I was expecting her to agree with me, then I would have been disappointed when she shook her head. "_No. We found evidence saying that the mightyena attacked Ralts all of those years ago and, while they did not kill him, they still attacked him and left him for dead."_

"If they did that, then why would their alpha help save Ralts and become friends with him?" I shot right back at her. I was not going to have Mightyena, a dear friend, and Gardevoir, Ralts' mom, at odds before I left. Before I left, I wanted to make sure that these two factions made up. I didn't want Ralts to have to deal with the stress that his family fighting with his friend would bring.

Gardevoir shrugged her shoulders and said, "_I am not sure why. That is why I am very hesitant about you. I trust you because you have forged a bond with my son that can be sensed very strongly but you are also friends with the alpha mightyena."_ I could see that she was struggling with this a lot.

So, to ease tension, I said, "We can talk about this later. Why don't we get back to the clearing and see if Torchic has gotten herself into trouble?"

As we walked, Gardevoir glanced at me before saying, _"Does your friend Torchic get into trouble often?"_

Before I could respond, Ralts jumped in. "_We haven't known Torchic that long to know that but she does seem like us two and we are always getting into trouble."_

"_Really?"_ His mom asked as she glanced up at me.

While we walked into the clearing, I felt a sweat drop feeling when she continued to stare at me. I had a feeling that she was going to be giving me a lecture about keeping her son safe and all of that fun stuff. Great! This was just wonderful! I made a mental note to talk to Ralts about opening his big mouth about this stuff.

Torchic laughing caused me to glance up and I smile when I saw her running from a group of ralts who seemed to be having a blast chasing her. Well… she looked like she was alright and having fun. The three of us stood there and watched the ralts chase Torchic for a few moments before Torchic stopped and walked up to me. "_Lizzie...I'm getting hungry." _She said to me.

Of course, as soon as she said that, my stomach started to rumble as well. "I guess I could see what berries I have left."

But before I could do that, another of the gardevoir walked up and said, "_Why don't we host a great feast to celebrate the return of my nephew?"_ I felt my right eyebrow raise slightly as he said that. This was the gardevoir who hadn't sounded too excited about Ralts being back when I was spying on them. Now he wanted to host a party for Ralts? Maybe I had just read him wrong. It wouldn't have been the first time.

So, while I still needed to convince the gardevoir that the mightyena were innocent, we all prepared for the party and, once night had fallen, the celebration. The gardevoir, kirlia, and ralts in the glen danced and used their psychic powers to play instruments that they had fashioned. I laughed as I swung around with Ralts. It was a great time and I laughed. This was great. It almost made me forget about the reason that I was here, besides to get Ralts back of course. I needed to convince the gardevoir that the mightyena were innocent of the crime they were accused of.

After about an hour of dancing, I let out a yawn and Ralts gave me a worried look. "_Are you okay Lizzie?"_

Smiling at his question, I nodded tiredly. "I'm fine Ralts. Just a little tired. It's been a long day."

"_We have arranged sleeping arrangements for you tonight."_ I turned when I heard Ralts' mom's voice and turned to see here standing there with Ralts' uncle next to her. "_My brother will lead you there. I will show Ralts and Torchic there once they are ready as well."_

I smiled at her kindness. I had been a rather unexpected guest and she was welcoming me into their group with open arms. Hopefully, I would be able to repay her one day. But for now, I nodded. "Thank you so much and have a great night."

Then, I slowly followed behind Ralts' uncle. I was guessing that Ralts' mom wanted to talk with him in private and that is why she had her brother escort me to my sleeping place. I could understand that, though I wish that I was there. Deep down, I had a feeling that she was going to try and learn directly from him what happened five years ago that landed him on my family's ranch. Even though Ralts had never been able to remember what had happened, I had a feeling that Gardevoir's psychic abilities would be able to assist Ralts in finding out that information.

"_So, you are the trainer of my nephew."_

I jumped when the uncle spoke to me. Through the day, he had not talked to me at all and now he was randomly starting now. It was slightly unsettling, but I knew that I couldn't be rude. "Yes, and I have enjoyed every moment that I have had being with Ralts."

We continued to walk on and I felt myself start to get slightly more tired. How far away was my sleeping area? "_I expect nothing else. However, I am curious about one thing. What do you remember about the day you found him? What did he say?"_

This was weird. I had already talked to Ralts' mom about this. "I was in the woods with my friend mightyena and we heard Ralts crying out. The day itself was nice but there was something quiet about it. I'm not sure what he said because, at that time, I could not understand your language. It was only after Ralts and I became friends that he and my friend mightyena taught me."

"_Ah…that's right."_ He stated with a slight pause and nod before he turned back toward the route we were walking. I was feeling like we were moving a little too far away from the encampment and something was definitely wrong. I recognized this area but I couldn't remember where from. "_My nephew must have been in serious pain, what with that bite on his shoulder."_

I nodded. "Yeah, it took about a week for that..." I froze in place and stared with wide eyes at the Gardevoir in front of me. My mind was completely blank, shock coursing through my body. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. The pieces were finally coming together. But, I still couldn't believe it. It was impossible. "You...you..."

Ralts' uncle had paused after I had stopped talking and was now staring at me with a cold glare. _"You seem to have an ability to cause tongues to loosen around you. That was not meant to come out. My stance as the next ruler of our clan was jeopardized when that runt nephew of mine hatched. Before then, my sister had not been able to have any young and my line to rule our tribe was in the clear. But, that little brat just had to come out. My sister doted over him and I knew that my path to the throne had been blindsided by that pipsqueak. So, it came down to basic survival; myself, or the runt. My choice was obvious."_

He walked closer to me and I took a step back as he continued. "W_ith some of my closest followers, I took my nephew out for a small walk, without my sister knowing. We made it to a small clearing and that was when I knocked out my nephew. With him unconscious, the only thing that I had to think of was who to place the blame on. I couldn't put it on anyone in our clan, for they would readily open their minds up to my sister to prove their innocence. I was about to commit the deed myself and go missing when I heard a yowl in the air. That reminded me of our dark neighbors, the mightyena, who were prideful and would not be so willing to open their minds to my sister. With my plan set, I brought my nephew within an inch of life, even using an old jaw bone I had found to make a bite mark on his shoulder. But, before I could deal the final blow, I was interrupted. In the distance, I heard the sound of a mightyena coming closer, and the sound of a human voice."_

"When Mightyena and I made our way into the woods." I gasped in realization. That day five years ago was now a blazing memory in my mind. I remembered the fear that I always felt inside the woods and now, in some sort, I was finding out why, the unsettling thought about what had almost happened, and how fate had allowed Mightyena and me to arrive there in time.

The gardevoir in front of me growled at that. "_Yes, your arrival caused me to have to leave my job unfinished. Thankfully, my fool of a sister believed my story about watching my nephew being dragged off by a mightyena and the feud flared. But, your presence here with my nephew, who has obviously befriended the mightyena, has caused my plan to come into trouble."_ Fear shot down my spine when he slowly smirked, red eyes taking me in. I was too frozen in fear to move as he walked closer. "_However, you have just given me the perfect strategy to turn the tides back into my favor. With your death, which will be caused by the mightyena, my sister will never even think of forgiving them. The loss of you will cause my nephew to become distant and he will most certainly give up his claim to the leadership of our people. Unfortunately for you, you must cease to be."_

At those words, I felt panic flare through me and I turned to run. But, before I could start running, I felt a wave of a strange psychic power strike me. Hypnosis. As I felt myself grow weary, I whispered one name. "Ralts."

**Ralts' 1****st**** P.O.V.**

I sighed as I stood in front of my mother. Once my uncle had left with Lizzie, my mother had asked me to allow her access to my mind so she might be able to try and find out what had happened the day I had met Lizzie. Seeing as this could help Lizzie convince my mother to try to make peace with the Mightyena, I immediately allowed her access and, for the past fifteen minutes she had been trying to see into my broken memory.

My memories of that day were very short. The first thing that I remembered was waking up in pain and calling out for help.

Flashback:

_I groaned as my eyes opened. The ground beneath me was soft but I was filled with pain. I cried out, trying to call someone to help me. I didn't know where I was, I was scared. Most importantly, I was alone. Away from the memories that were now a blur in my mind. What had happened? Why did I hurt so much? Why was my shoulder so painful to move?_

_The sound of something falling near me had frightened me and so I turned, painfully, to my side, and looked just in time to see a mightyena, in all of its scary darkness, and a human kid, slide to a stop in front of me. What were they doing? Who were they? I didn't know them, and that scared me. Had they done this to me?_

_When the human girl walked closer to me, I let out a growl. I didn't trust her and I didn't want her anywhere near me. But, my growl had a strange effect. While the human girl paused for a moment and the mightyena made its way toward me, I thought that maybe the mightyena was raising this girl and he might attack me for threatening her. But, to my shock, the human girl held up a hand for him to stop. What was she doing? I had just threatened her and now she was defending me? This didn't make any sense._

_The girl then knelt down to the ground, which made me feel a little more comfortable since she was closer to my level, before she started to speak. "__**Hey, I'm not going to hurt you Ralts. My mommy is a breeder and she can make you all better. Can I come closer?**__"_

_I stared at her, shock filling me. I had just threatened her and now she was offering to take me to her mommy and have her help me? This human was different. I could feel a caring energy around her that only wanted to help. When I realized that I had not given her an answer, I slowly nodded my head._

_Then she continued to surprise me for instead of rushing over, she slowly crawled over to me before smiling. "__**I am going to have to take you to my momma. Can I pick you up?**__"_

_It made me feel safe when she continued to ask me my permission. I felt in control of this situation, and not at the mercy of this human girl. She seemed to truly care about me. Also, I could see the worry in her eyes that she had for me and that told me that she was a good person._

_So, I allowed her to pick me up. Once I was in her arms, I felt safe. But, that safe feeling changed when she turned toward the mightyena. He just seemed to have a menacing look about him, and intimidating look, and I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I wanted to get away._

_But, this human girl continued to surprise me. "__**Don't worry Ralts, Mightyena is my friend and he is going to take us to my momma faster so she can make you all better.**__"_

_The confidence that came through her voice was the only reason that I calmed down. While this mightyena seemed scary, I was willing to trust it as long as this human girl was with me. She was a friend, and I knew that she would protect me. As she climbed up on the mightyena, the mightyena turned its head toward me. "Don't worry young one. Lizzie is a good human and her family is very trustworthy."_

_His voice did not sound as menacing as I thought that it would and I snuggled into this human, who the mightyena called Lizzie, as Mightyena ran through the woods, calling its pack to a human ranch house. I felt my eyes drift shut as we made our way, a worried look on this 'Lizzie's' face._

_I stayed in a semi-unconscious state as we arrived at the ranch. I remembered seeing the young human's mother with worry in her eyes and then, once I was on a strange table, my vision had gone."_

End of Flashback.

"Oh my dear Ralts, you must have been so afraid." Mother stated as she stopped looking at my memories.

In return, I nodded and said, "I was. I didn't know who this human family was and I was trusting them. When I woke up, I knew that I was meant to be with Lizzie, and her with me, and we were meant to be friends. I, along with Mightyena, taught Lizzie to understand us and, just a few days ago, I allowed Lizzie to capture me in a pokeball and become her first pokemon. Then, Lizzie and I chose Torchic as Lizzie's starter and that is pretty much it until we got here." I then glanced around and said, "Mother, while my memories of that day five years ago are incomplete, I do know, with all my heart, that the mightyena were not responsible for attacking me. Our friend, the lead mightyena, lead an investigation into his pack and none of them had attacked me, for he had seen the bite marks on my arm."

At that last part, my mother's face became one of confusion. "From what I could pull from your blocked memories, there were no mightyena nearby, but that doesn't make any sense."

Now I was the confused one. What was she talking about? What didn't make any sense? "What do you mean mother?"

Gardevoir shook her head before motioning in the direction that my uncle had gone with Lizzie before saying, "When your uncle had reported your death, he said that he had seen the mightyena around you and he couldn't get to you. But, no mightyena appeared in your memories until your trainer came with her friend, the alpha." She then turned and paced. "This doesn't make any sense." She whispered to herself.

I was about to ask my mother another question when I suddenly felt pain travel through my mind. I flinched and rubbed my head, surprised by it. What was that about? I had never experienced anything like that before. It was weird.

My mother must have sensed my pain because she turned to me with a worried look on her face. But, before she could say anything a searing flash of fear traveled through me and I screamed while holding my hands to my head.

"Ralts! What's wrong?" My mother asked me in worry.

But, I couldn't answer her due to this strange pain. What was going on? I wasn't afraid right now but this pain that I was feeling was through the threshold of any pain I had ever felt. The only thing that had even been close to this was once when one of the pokemon that was visiting the ranch. It was an exploud and it had gone on a rampage and Lizzie had been eight at the time. She had thought that she could calm down the exploud. That hadn't worked out so well. Instead, she had been trampled. My heart had stopped when that had happened and I had felt pain when she had been trampled. Thankfully, Lizzie had a thick skull...and iron bones, so she was alright.

That thought about Lizzie caused all the jumbled up pieces of this mystery to come together in my mind. Lizzie. She was afraid, and I wasn't with her. "Ralts what's wrong?" Torchic asked as she ran over with the other ralts, kirlia, and gardevoir in the clan. Well...most of them.

Shaking and standing up, I looked up and said, "Lizzie! She's in trouble!"

"But, your uncle took her to her sleeping area." Mom stated.

But, I was not going to take her word for that so I turned to her and asked, "Where is she?" Well, I yelled it.

Immediately my mom led me toward the far side of the clearing and I felt my heart sink. There were few things that I knew that Lizzie would never part from willingly. One was her pokemon. She would never leave us alone. Secondly, she would never leave her bag. It had all of her potions, and pokeballs, town map, and everything else that she had for the journey. Thirdly, she would never, never leave a gift that her mother gave her behind and there, placed on top of her bag, was the hat that her mom and dad had just given her for her journey.

To anyone who didn't know her, it would be assumed that, like the average trainer, she would leave these items here if she went for a walk. But, Lizzie was very possessive of her things and I knew that this had been staged.

"Something's wrong." Torchic stated from next to me. She sounded really worried and I was too. Even for the short time that Torchic had known Lizzie, she could tell that Lizzie was very possessive.

Nodding, I turned to my mother. "We need to find her! Please, can you help?" I was hoping that, since my own psychic powers were not allowing me to locate Lizzie, that my mother would have better luck.

She gave me a firm look and nodded before she closed her eyes in concentration. I shivered when I felt the psychic energy coming off of my mom. It was incredibly powerful. No wonder she was the leader. If my mother couldn't find her, than I wasn't sure what I would do. After a few moments of waiting, the power faded from her and when she looked at me, worry spread across her face, I knew that the search wasn't successful. "I'm sorry dear. I can sense your uncle's energy around here and it is blocking any chance of me locating them."

What she said shocked me. My uncle's energy? Now it made sense! He had been the one to attack me five years ago. But...if that was the case... "My uncle has Lizzie! We have to find him!" He had gone to great lengths to try and get rid of me, and I was his kin. I didn't want to think about what would happen to Lizzie.

"But I don't know how!" My mother responded, worry laced in her raised voice. She was panicking.

Unfortunately, I wasn't so sure about what to do either. All of my options seemed exhausted and I had no way of knowing how I was going to find her. I had to find her. I had to! She had become my family when she had found me. Taken care of me when I was sick, healed me when I was injured, and was there to talk when I needed to. She was my best friend, confident, and, most importantly, she was my trainer.

That was when the idea of what to do came into my head. I knew that my mother was not going to like it, not one bit, but right now, I didn't care. We had to get Lizzie back. "I bet that the alpha mightyena could find her. Both he and I spent so much time with her when she was growing up that he probably has her scent memorized."

Like I thought she would, my mother did not react very well to what I had just said. "No! I absolutely."

"Mother!" I yelled, interrupting her promptly. "This proves that it was my uncle, and not the mightyena, who was responsible for the attack on my life all those years ago. To find Lizzie, I bet that the alpha would even let you in his head to prove his pack's innocence."

That caused my mother to hesitate. I knew that she was probably thinking that I was right, which I was. Thankfully, her answer came quickly. "You are right my son." I sighed in relief when she said that. But, I immediately took that back when she continued to speak. "But, how are we to get a message over to the mightyena? The feud is still going on and I doubt that the entire pack knows your scent."

Thankfully, the answer came to me immediately and, it must have come to everyone at once, because we all turned to the one being in the glade who could do this. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Torchic asked.

**Lizzie's 1****st**** P.O.V.**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. What had happened? I remembered the party with the ralts evolution line and I remembered feeling tired. Then, as I thought more about it, I felt panic set in as I remember the rest of the night, walking with Ralts' uncle and learning that he had been the one responsible for attack Ralts and framing the mightyena.

With that though, my eyes flew open and I felt them widen in fear when I saw Ralts' uncle in front of me. "_So, you are awake. I was hoping that you would stay asleep for this. Your screams might cause unwanted attention to be drawn to us. But, I'm not wasting anymore energy on you than I have to. So, I think that now would be a great time to get things rolling."_ I stared at him as he prepared, what looked like, a shadow ball attack. "_If I used a psychic move, my sister would be able to trace it and she would know that the mightyena were not responsible. So, this is the only move that both our kind and their kind knows. Thankfully, I have mastered it quite well."_

Then, before I could register what he was doing, he quickly launched the shadow ball and it slammed right into me. I cried out as the pain traveled from my left shoulder, where it hit, and through my body as I was tossed back and rolled on the ground. As I stood back up, I noticed that I was near the edge of the cliff. "You're going to throw me off a cliff?" I asked him, concerned. I could try to dodge and run away if there wasn't a cliff behind me. But, he must have thought everything through. That sick, twisted, demented, gardevoir!

In response, he simply shrugged and said, "Your appearance five years ago caused me to panic and I left the jaw bone I found behind. So, what better way to fake bite marks than to make you tumble over that cliff."

Growling at him, I said, "You're not going to get away with this. Ralts will know that the mightyena around here would never do that to me. Never!"

"_You think too highly of my nephew._" He shot at me.

"Or you don't think highly enough of him." I shot back before I had to dodge back and to the left as he shot another shadow ball at me. Great. As I looked back, I realized that it would only take him a few more shadow balls to force me off this cliff.

He smirked at me, probably at my panicked look, before he said, "_Well, I'll be sure to tell the tale of the mightyena attack on you quite eloquently. But, now it is time for you to go."_

I felt my eyes widen as he started to charge his next shadow ball. This one was starting to look more powerful than the others that he had thrown. I felt myself back up slightly until I felt the edge of the cliff beneath my feet. This was it. I only got to go out on my journey for a couple of days and now it was all ending. It was too soon!

A snarl from behind Ralts' uncle broke his concentration and the shadow ball petered out. We both then glanced and I was relieved to see Ralts' mom, Ralts, the rest of their circle. But, what was shocking and relieving was who Torchic was with. The alpha mightyena, with his youngest son next to him. They were the only two mightyena there and I was sure glad to see them.

I yelped when I suddenly felt myself restrained by a psychic attack and jetted through the air until I was well over the cliff. This psychic energy happened to be the only thing keeping me from falling to a very painful death. "_Any of you come near me and I'll throw her down!"_ The gardevoir currently holding me captive stated. I flinched as the energy holding me up tightened.

"_Let her go now brother! If you do, I will go lightly on your punishment,"_ Ralts' mom stated. Yeah, that sounded like that would get him! "_which is more than you deserve after what you have done!"_ And that little glimmer of hope? Yeah, that was extinguished now. Like, a candle doused by the ocean. Completely obliterated.

And, like I thought, Ralts' uncle didn't take to kindly to that. "_You are in no position to negotiate sister. I hold all the leverage here and you will do what I say!"_

While I wanted to stop it, I couldn't prevent a yelp of pain coming out of me as the psychic powers holding me increased their pressure. This was getting too painful for comfort. If they all didn't get me out of this soon, then I was going to start panicking, and I really REALLY didn't want to start doing that.

Mightyena snarled and raised his hackles before saying, "_Fine! If you don't let her go, then I'm going to rip you to shreds!"_

When I glanced at the group of pokemon who wanted to save me, which I was really grateful for by the way, I was surprised to see that there was someone important who was now gone. Where was he? Where was Ralts?

"_You know what?"_ Ralts' uncle started. Uh-oh. I didn't like his tone. It sounded like a smug victorious voice and that meant that I might not like what was about to go down. "_I think that this young trainer here should learn to fly."_

Uh-oh.

I screamed as I was suddenly thrown toward the rocks below. From above, I heard Mightyena snarl at Ralts' uncle but I didn't pay much mind to that as I braced for the impact. Maybe I would survive this...maybe.

As the seconds dragged on, I opened my eyes. What was going on? I should have been splat against the rocks by now. Glancing around, I saw that I was hovering within inches from the rocks. Did the uncle decide to hold me up to try and negotiate?

I felt so confused as I was slowly lifted up that I didn't know what to make of it at first. Who was lifting me up now? It felt too gentle to be Ralts' uncle but I doubted that even Ralts' mom could have reacted fast enough to catch me with her being distracted by her brother.

When I finally came over the top of the cliff and was set on the ground, I looked around wide eyed confused until I saw two faces that I was very very glad to see. "Ralts! Torchic!" I yelled as the to jumped on my lap and I hugged them. I was alright. They were alright. We were safe. "I'm so glad you two are alright."

They both paused and backed up and I looked at them in confusion. "_You were the one who was just attacked at thrown off of a cliff and you were worried if __**we**__ were alright?"_ Torchic asked me in shock.

Immediately, I nodded before laughing and saying, "You bet. What would you two have done without me?"

"_Get some sleep."_ Ralts muttered before giving me a head slap. "_And that's for causing me to worry."_

Rolling my eyes while shaking my head, I said, "I'm sorry Ralts, I'll make sure to tell the next person who tries to kill me that they can't because they'll worry my Ralts. I'm sure they will stop when I tell them that."

He stared at me before saying, "_Alright, sarcasm aside, you scared me."_

I nodded and was about to make a comment when I remembered that we had an audience. An audience that included beings that I thought would not be together. When I looked up, the situation still stayed weird when I saw the alpha mightyena next to Ralts' mom. Okay, did I really die and this was my strange version of heaven?

"_You're alright!"_

I had no idea where that voice came from until I suddenly got tackled by a little black puff ball. Once I sat up again, I saw that it was Poochyena, Mightyena's youngest male pup. Guess I wasn't dead. Laughing, I stood up and said, "Yes, I'm alright. But, I'm confused." I then pointed at Gardevoir and the alpha. "Why are you two,"

"_Not fighting each other?"_ Mightyena asked me. "_Well, I was back with my pack when your Torchic charges in and starts rambling about how you were missing and how Gardevoir wanted to read my memories. Once I got the full story from her, I went with her to Gardevoir, bringing my youngest pup as a sign of good faith, and allowed her to go into my memories to prove that my pack and I were innocent of attacking Ralts five years ago and that we were open for peace. Once that was done, I reacquainted myself with your scent, thanks to your hat, and we tracked you here."_

"_My brother was quite surprised when we showed up together."_ Ralts' mom confirmed. _"I think it is why he moved you to hanging over the cliff. It would not give either of us time to get to you. But, he underestimated my son and his agility, which is why Ralts was able to get to you in time. I am glad that you are alright but, the two of us wish to talk to you, Lizzie."_

I had this really good feeling when she had started talking but now, I had a feeling that I was not going to like what she was going to say much. But, there was only one way to find out. So, once the other gardevoir, who had come with Ralts' mom, left, the six of us sat in a circle. "_With this new peace Lizzie,"_ Mightyena started, "_we believe that both of our species should be represented as working together. My youngest son here will have no real place in the pack once he evolves since his older brother will take over the pack and his sister will bring a family closer to our own, and so, normally, he would have to go out on his own and either start his own pack or find a trainer to battle who would hopefully catch him. But, Gardevoir has helped me see a plan to allow him to be happy without getting in the way of our traditions."_

Gardevoir nodded. "_Yes, I figure since my son is traveling with you that, if you did not mind, Poochyena could travel with you as well. That way, both of our groups would have someone traveling with you. What do you say?"_

While I wanted to agree immediately, I had to make sure of one thing first. "Well, I'm fine with it as long as Poochyena wants to. I won't force him to come with me because of politics. It's his choice fully."

There were many responses that I could have gotten. What I wasn't expecting was to be tackled by Poochyena. Once I got my bearings I looked to see Poochyena sitting on my chest and staring right into my eyes with an 'are you serious?' look. "_Of course I do! I can't wait! Get out the pokeball!"_ He said in excitement.

Shaking my head, I said, "Well, first, I need to be able to sit up."

The little guy was off of me quickly and so I sat up and took out one of my empty pokeballs. Activating it, I held it out to Poochyena. Before I could even ask if he was sure, he tackled the front of the pokeball, activating it and he went inside. Immediately, the ball sealed, signaling that he was caught. Once that was done, I immediately threw it in the air.

Once he was out, Poochyena shook his fun before saying, "_It's really comfy in there. I don't know what others complain about."_

I put my hands on my hips as he looked at me. "Welcome to our crazy family Poochyena. Get ready for some craziness."

"_And being randomly attacked. That seems to happen quite a bit with us." _Ralts added.

The glares that I was receiving from Gardevoir and Mightyena reminded me to talk to Ralts about opening his big mouth around parents. There were reasons that I never told my mom about the exploud incident. She would have freaked out but everything turned out alright...eventually.

Glancing up at the sky, I saw that it was getting to be about nine in the morning so I stood up and said, "Well, we have to be going. Petalburg and its gym are waiting for us." We all then gave our own wave before heading off.

This was it. Now I felt like our adventure was truly beginning. After a bumpy start, we were on our way to our first gym and I couldn't wait. I knew that we would be able to do it and I had a feeling that it was going to be an adventure. Most trainers that I had met by them coming to the ranch said that journeys never reached a pinnacle until quite some time. That kind of thought made me excited about what I was to face, since I had already done so much. But, only time would,

"_Will you snap out of your thoughts and hurry up?"_ Ralts yelled to me as the three of them ran ahead of me.

I let out a laugh before chasing after them.

* * *

**Lizzie: *cheers* New member of the team!**

**Poochyena: *smiles* Glad to be here. Now, we just need a gym badge and then we will be set.**

**Ralts: *nods* Yes, and when we get to Petalburg we will see what sort of challenge the leader will give us.**

**Torchic: *excited* I bet we will win no matter what!**

* * *

**AN: So, no excuse for the length of time that it has taken me to post this. Getting into the swing of summer should have given me time to post. However, I have been so caught up in a number of real-life things that my fanfictions have suffered. However, I should be able to update this faster now so expect more updates quickly. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun with Ralts' backstory and the different circumstances that brought him to meeting Lizzie. Plus, add in the friend Mightyena and we get a fun cast of characters. Of course, I would be remiss if I did not mention the newest arrival to the scene, Poochyena! This makes the third pokemon that Lizzie has obtained and I just know that he will help out in the story as it goes along.**

**Next chapter, we will see Lizzie's arrival in Petalburg and meeting a new friend. So, until next time, here are the next chapter names.**

**Chapter 4: Wally's First Pokemon**

**Chapter 5: The Definition of Strength**

**Chapter 6: ...(find out next time!)**

**So, that is all now. Again, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you can. If you can't think of anything to say about the story, then drop a hello so I know you are there. Well, until next time, TTYL! *relaxing in a sea of bliss***


	4. Wally's First Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. John belongs to a friend.**

* * *

**Lizzie: *shakes head* I don't know what's worse; the fact that you made us wait, or the fact that you've had this chapter done for a while.**

**Authoress: *shrugs* I'm done making excuses. Enjoy the story.**

**Ralts: *rolls eyes* Aren't you just cheery.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wally's First Pokemon

**Lizzie's 1st P.O.V.**

"_Are we there yet?" _Torchic asked.

I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly as that same question was repeated to me. For the past two hours, that was the only question that I had heard from the three pokemon walking next to me. It almost made me wish that I was back in the forest dealing with Ralts' mom and Poochyena's dad again. They could be overprotective when they wanted to. So, I almost wanted to be back there.

Almost.

Turning a corner with them, I allowed a huge, relieved smile spread across my face. Finally, after all of that walking, I could give them a positive answer. "Yes you all, we are here: Petalburg City!"

The pokemon center was the first thing that caught my eye and, as I led my pokemon to it, Ralts hit my leg and said, "_You know that us finally getting here is totally a coincidence of us asking, right?"_

"No, it's not. We got here because I am awesome at finding my way." I stated with a smile as we walked up to the doors.

Their laughter as we entered caused me to frown slightly before Poochyena commented. "_You mean after the twenty dead ends and cliff edges you lead us to?"_

Shaking my head, I said, "Well, we had best get you three back in your pokeballs to get you healed up nice and quick. Then, we can challenge the gym." I then returned the three of them to their pokeballs.

But, as I was handing them to Nurse Joy, I heard a voice from behind me speak up. "You said you're challenging the gym? You must be pretty good then."

I turned to see a youngster wearing a yellow shirt and blue shorts. He seemed like he was a little young but I could also see that he had some experience with pokemon. "What do you mean? You haven't even seen me battle yet."

In response, he shrugged at that and said, "Yeah, but Grayson is really strong and only really strong trainers have a chance at beating him. My sis tried a few weeks ago and he took out her entire team with one pokemon!"

"Really?" I asked him, now really interested. I had heard of Grayson from my dad, though dad didn't know much about the gym leaders since he only substituted for the League members, he did hear some talk about a few of them and he had mentioned something about Grayson being really strong. "What kind of gym is it?"

He looked at me in shock before saying, "You want to challenge Grayson and you don't even know what kind of pokemon he specializes in? He's going to cream you no matter what you do!" I frowned at that. I would just have to battle this Grayson and see if I couldn't beat him. But, before I could comment, the kid started to walk away while saying, "Oh, and he is a normal type gym. Good luck since you obviously need it."

As he walked out of the door, I turned to Nurse Joy, who was handing me my Pokemon back, while grumbling, "'You obviously need it' Ugh! Who does he think he is? I'll show him. I'll beat Grayson and that is that, even if he does use normal types."

Once I was outside, I threw up my pokeballs and said, "Come on out now guys, we have a gym battle to win!"

In three flashes of light, Ralts, Torchic, and Poochyena were standing before me. "_Why aren't we in the gym?"_ Torchic asked, glancing around in the pokemon center.

Leading the way outside, I sighed before saying, "We aren't in the gym yet because I figured we could all walk in together since this is our first gym and all."

The three of them nodded and so the three of us made our way to the gym. The walk wasn't far from the gym and, in no time at all, I found myself standing in front of the gym, anticipation for the battle swelling up inside of me. "_You know, we should probably go inside to challenge the gym."_ Ralts commented as we stood there for a moment.

Opening the door for him, I motioned forward before saying, "Then, by all means, lead the way inside Ralts."

He nodded and didn't miss a beat as he strode right into the gym like he owned the place. Well, that was just his usual self and I laughed quietly as I followed my three pokemon inside of the gym.

As soon as I walked into the doors, I stared as I came face to face with Grayson. He looked a lot less...grumpy, then I thought he would. Guess that shows that first impressions said a lot. "Hm? And who are you?" The gym leader asked.

Smiling, I stepped forward, with my pokemon, and said, "My name is Lizzie Val and I have come to challenge you to a gym battle!"

He seemed amused. "Ah, I see. And you have won the four badges necessary to challenge me I suppose?"

….Say what? I didn't remember anything about having to get four badges to battle him! This was completely not going how I wanted. "_Looks like someone didn't do her research."_ Ralts commented in a mocking tone.

While I really wanted to say something back to him, I only sighed and said, "No sir. I just started my journey a few days ago."

Thankfully, Grayson seemed most understanding. "I see. You are not the first trainer to try and challenge me first. I would suggest..."

But, before he could finish, the gym doors opened and a young boy, who looked around my age, came in. His tea-green hair seemed to get into his eyes at times and he looked really nervous. "Um...," He started and with how he talked, I could tell that he was really nervous. "I...I'd like to get a pokemon, please..."

Grayson smiled at him and said, "Hello Wally, I had a feeling you would be coming in one of these days to ask." That had me curious. Why didn't this kid go to the professor like Brendan, John, and I did?

My thoughts were interrupted by Poochyena coming to lay by my feet as Wally started talking again. "I'm going to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town. I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a pokemon along." Then, he put his hands together behind his back and that showed that he was really nervous. "But, I've never caught one before. I don't know how..."

"_You know, you haven't either Lizzie...in the traditional way." _And again Ralts with the lovely pokeblock gallery comments.

Grayson stayed quiet for a moment before he finally turned to me. "I believe you said that your name was Lizzie. Well, Lizzie, I see that you have some experience with catching pokemon. Would you mind going with Wally here to make sure that he safely catches a pokemon?"

Smiling, I nodded. "I sure can sir." And I felt extremely honored to be given this opportunity as well. Receiving your first pokemon was a huge step and it was a very momentous occasion for a trainer. I should know. I just had mine a few days ago.

"Here Wally, I'll loan you my whismur. And a pokeball to help you catch your pokemon." Grayson continued as he handed out one of his pokeballs to Wally.

Wally, however, seemed shocked by all of this. "Oh wow! Thank you so much!" He then turned to me and he looked nervous...again, before asking, "Lizzie...would you really come with me?"

Smiling, I returned Poochyena and Torchic before picking up Ralts. Then, I opened the door for Wally before saying, "Of course I will. I feel honored to get the chance to help you."

The two of us then walked out of the gym and made our way back out toward the route I had taken to Petalburg. Once we were outside the city, Wally turned to me and asked, "So, what's it like?"

I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean Wally?"

He looked nervous as he said, "What's it like traveling with Pokemon?"

Smiling, I looked at Ralts before saying, "It's like traveling with your best friend. Yeah, there might be days where we don't agree on everything but we are always there to help each other out and we are going to only grow stronger together. All of my pokemon are there to talk with me when I need someone to listen to me and I am there for them to help them through their rough times. I guess we are more like a family. It's a lot of fun."

Conversation then stopped there and the two of us continued to walk around the route. Once we got near some tall grass, Wally slowly walked toward it and said, "Lizzie...pokemon hide in tall grass like this, don't they?" I smiled and nodded so he continued. "Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly."

I nodded and, almost as soon as he said that, the grass rustled slightly and we all tensed. None of us knew what sort of pokemon was going to come out. The tension was building and, even though he might deny it later, I could tell that Ralts was tensing like he was about to fight in this battle.

Shock. Pure shock was what I felt as a ralts walked out of the grass and faced Wally. Fate had to be working some mumbo jumbo. I knew it had to be. The odds of this happening seemed to be slim. But, I had a feeling that fate was working out for the best as Wally smiled and activated the whismur's pokeball before releasing the pokemon. Since I had never seen a whismur before, I pulled out my pokedex.

"Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon. Whismur is very timid. If it starts to cry loudly, it becomes startled by its own crying and cries even harder. When it finally stops crying, the pokémon goes to sleep, all tired out." My pokedex read out before I put it away. Cool. So, I was going to have to face this whismur when I finally got enough badges to challenge Grayson.

My thoughts were interrupted by Wally talking. "Whismur use uproar!"

Whismur listened to Wally and did just that. I had to cover my ears, and Ralts was covering his, because of how loud that uproar was. I would really have to learn how to work around that. After a while, the uproar stopped and I saw that the Ralts in front of Wally looked weak enough to catch. But, I had to teach Wally something that most trainers did not do when trying to catch a pokemon. "Wally!" He turned to me as I walked up to him and said, "Now, this is different than what most trainers do but it is something that I highly recommend you do." I then motioned toward the weakened Ralts, who looked like it didn't want to fight anymore, and said, "Ask the ralts if it would like to travel with you. Your journey will not be very fun if you force a pokemon to travel with you who does not want to."

He nodded and slowly approached the Ralts. Once he was close to it, he knelt down. "Um...Ralts? I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me?"

The ralts stared at him for a few moments before it slowly nodded. "_Yes. I would like to travel with you." _Well...there was a surprise. This was a girl Ralts. Not a boy Ralts as I had. Well, this would be fun.

Wally, once he got that confirmation nod, turned back to me. "Lizzie...what do I do now?" Wally asked me hesitantly.

It was then that I remembered that I was helping him learn how to catch a pokemon. "Now, you bring out that empty pokeball and activate it. Offer it out toward Ralts and she will hit it and let herself in."

Nodding, Wally hesitantly brought out the pokeball and activated it. Slowly, he held it out to Ralts and she, in return, gently placed her hand on the opening and allowed herself to be brought inside of it. The ball only moved once in his hand before it sealed shut.

"I...I did it...It's my...My Pokemon!" He then turned and ran up to me before giving me a hug. "Lizzie, thank you!"

I laughed and returned the hug before saying, "Hey, why don't you let Ralts out so you two can start bonding?"

He nodded and brought back out his pokeball before activating it. "Come on out Ralts!" In a flash of white, his ralts was standing before us and he picked her up before saying, "Let's go back to the gym!"

Smiling, I nodded before the two of us made our way back to Petalburg. I stayed quiet for most of the walk because I could see that Wally and his ralts were bonding with each other and I didn't want to interrupt that. They seemed to be perfect for each other. Hopefully, they would grow into a great team and, with the help of more pokemon, learn much more about the world...like I was doing now.

"_Hey Lizzie, after we are done at the gym, can we have some lunch?"_ Ralts asked me as we entered Petalburg and made our way to the gym.

Laughing, I nodded, "Of course we can. We'll have a picnic outside the town and then we can make our way to our next stop." I then opened the door of the gym for Wally as we made our way back toward Grayson.

Speaking of Grayson, he turned to us and smiled before saying, "I see that everything worked out for you two."

Wally nodded and brought out Whismur's pokeball before handing it back to Grayson. "Thank you, yes, it did. Here's your pokemon back."

Taking his pokemon back from Wally, Grayson put it back on his belt before saying, "Now Wally, I believe your parents are waiting for you so you can head to Verdanturf."

Again Wally nodded before saying, "Yes. Lizzie, thank you for coming along with me." Wally then motioned toward both myself and Grayson. "You two are why I was able to catch Ralts. I promise I'll take really good care of her." He then ran toward the door. As he ran out, he waved back at me. "Bye, Lizzie!"

"Bye Wally!" I waved back at him before he was gone. Once he was out, I turned my attention back to Grayson. "Now what should I do?" I asked him. My only plan had been to challenge Grayson but, since that was now not going to happen, I needed some guidance.

Motioning out the door, Grayson spoke. "If you want to become a strong trainer to challenge me, then here is my advice. Head for Rustboro City, which is beyond this town. There, you should challenge the gym leader, Roxanne. After her, go on to other pokemon gyms and defeat their leaders. Collect badges from them, understood?"

I nodded. "You bet I do. I'm going to get stronger and then I'll come back and challenge you and win!"

He let out a soft chuckle at that. "I have no doubt about that and I suspect that it will be a great battle."

Movement from my watch had me looking down at it and I realized that it was getting late. "I have to go! Thank you so much!" I then turned and ran toward the door.

"You're welcome and I anticipate your return!" Grayson called after me as I ran out the door.

Once we were outside, I let Torchic and Poochyena back out before saying, "Alright, who's ready to eat?"

The cheer that I received from them could not have been any louder.

* * *

**Lizzie: Finally. Finally, I get through a chapter without something happening! You know Authoress, those last two chapters had me worried. But, I could get used to chapters like this.**

**Authoress: *bluntly* Don't. *walks out***

**Ralts: *shakes head* What's her deal?**

**Lizzie: *pauses* Wait...if I'm not supposed to get used to these chapters...*tears up* No! I don't want hard chapters! *angrily* Authoress get back here!**

* * *

**AN: And here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know that I did! it might not have had a lot of action around Lizzie but it was a lot of fun having some focus on Wally and his first pokemon! Yes, I had it be a girl ralts even though usually it is a boy ralts in the games. I may or may not have done that on purpose. But, outside of that, there wasn't a lot to this chapter. Next chapter we get some more action with Lizzie and the gang as they try to eat their lunch at the beach.**

**Names of next chapters:**

**Chapter 5: The Definition of Strength**

**Chapter 6: Where There is Aqua...**

**Chapter 7: (Find out next time!)**

**Well, that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time will hopefully come sooner. Leave a review if you like, and you can say hi, but nothing in-between please. Until next time, TTYL! *Enjoying watching American Football***


	5. The Definition of Strength

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lizzie: Authoress, you have been gone a while. **

**Ralts: *shakes head* Well, she did base you off of herself.**

**Lizzie: *angrily* What does that mean?**

**Ralts: I think you know.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Definition of Strength

**Lizzie's 1st P.O.V.**

I smiled as I took in a deep breath of fresh air. While the smells of the forest were like home to me, I could never stop myself from feeling relaxed whenever I breathed in an ocean breeze. While we were still a few minutes away from the water, I felt anticipation swell inside of me. It was always fun to visit the ocean and I loved to go swimming in it. When the family and I went last year, it had been even better because I had been able to talk to the water type pokemon in the water. It was amazing.

"_Lizzie,"_ Torchic started and I noticed that she had a slight whine in her voice. "_I thought that we were going to be eating soon?"_

Letting off a small chuckle, especially when I saw that all three of them had the same wondering look, I stated, "I figured that we would have a picnic on the beach. Then, after we finish eating, we can have some fun on the beach if you all would like."

"_Sounds like fun!"_ Poochyena exclaimed and Ralts nodded in agreement.

However, Torchic had one stipulation. "_Just as long as I don't get wet."_

Laughing, I nodded and said, "Alright, only a few splashes here and there."

We all laughed at that and continued our way toward the beach. This was going to be great. Maybe we could get some training in as well. The chance to fight water types didn't come too often and this would be a great chance for everyone to get some training.

It took us about another five minutes to make our way over to the beach and, once, we did, I started to look for the perfect place to set up. While I wanted to be as close to the water as I could, I knew that we couldn't get too close because Torchic was a fire type and she was not the biggest fan of the water.

However, before I could find the perfect spot, Ralts interrupted my thoughts. "_Hey, what's going on over there?"_

We all turned to where Ralts was pointing and we saw four kids around my age surrounding something on the beach. It looked like they were kicking at something. Maybe they found something buried and were trying to dig it out but too afraid to use their hands? Oh well. There was only one way to find out. "Let's go have a look," I suggested before leading the three of them over there.

As the four of us grew closer, my positive guess at what they were doing was quickly diminishing. From what I could see, they were kicking at something on top of the sand and it looked red. My positive side was hoping that it was just a ball or a kite. But, that hope died when I got about ten feet from them and heard what they were saying.

"Why are magikarp so worthless? They can't do anything at all!" One of the guys stated. There were two guys and two girls and, so far, my anger was spiking.

And my anger only rose as they continued to speak. "Yeah!" One of the girls stated. "Look at it flap around like that. It can't even run away!"

When they kicked the magikarp again, I knew that enough was enough. "Poochyena, shadow ball now!"

Poochyena nodded with a growl and wasted no time in powering up a shadow ball and launching it at the quartet. It landed behind the other boy and they all jumped away from the magikarp as I walked forward.

"Who do you think you are?" The other girl asked. "You could have hit us!"

Growling, I stepped protectively in front of the magikarp before saying "You're lucky that Poochyena didn't. Who do you think you are? Every pokemon is great just the way it is. And while I don't know this magikarp, I know that it is one of the most special pokemon out there."

The first boy I had heard laughed...actually laughed, before saying, "Yeah, but only because it evolves into a gyarados! Otherwise, it's just a worthless fish!"

Balling my fists in anger, I glared at them all and said, "You're wrong! This magikarp here will always be stronger than any gyarados that you will ever face! Now, get out of here! Now!"

With my pokemon standing next to me, probably looking as furious as I did, the kids backed off before running back toward Petalburg. Once they were gone, I quickly knelt next to the magikarp and said, "Magikarp, I know you are probably scared right now. But, I want to help heal you and get you back into the water. Will you let me help you?"

"_Yes._" The magikarp answered.

So, I nodded and gently picked him up before walking knee-deep into the water. Once I was that far in, I got on my knees and gently set Magikarp into the water. When he was in, he seemed to calm down and relaxed as I gently washed the sand off of him. "How did you get on the beach?" I asked him. I was curious as to how he got out of the water in the first place.

Silence followed my question for a moment before Magikarp answered. "_I was being attacked by a tentacool and I was close to fainting when I saw the lure. At the time, I figured that battling with a trainer was a better alternative. But, when I was reeled out, those four were upset that I was not a tentacool and you saw the rest."_ he then paused as I moved to his fins. "_Lizzie,"_

I was shocked when he said my name. Also, now that I thought about it, it was surprising that he didn't find it weird that I could understand him. "Hold up." I interrupted. "How do you know my name and why aren't you surprised I can understand you?"

I had finished the right fin at that point so he turned to the other side before answered me. "_You were visiting here with your family a few years ago and I heard you talking with the other water types. My sister was one of them and she told me your name."_ I was about to comment on that but he wasn't done yet. "_Lizzie, what you said to those trainers, you said that I would always be stronger as a magikarp then any gyarados. Why did you say that?"_

As I finished cleaning his last fin, I stood there for a moment in surprise by his question, before answering him. "Because it is true. When you don't have power, you tend to put one hundred and ten percent into everything you do. However, when you have power and get acknowledged for that power, you tend to slack off." Motioning toward him, I continued. "To speak honestly and bluntly, as a magikarp, you don't have much power in terms of attack or defense. But, because of that weakness, you put so much into what you strive for that it places you above the rest."

The magikarp stared at me for a long time before he nodded. "_Thank you._"

The two of us then sat in silence for some time. Well, that was until a sudden rumbling from my stomach broke that silence. I felt embarrassment fly into my face at that. With everything going on, I forgot that we were coming here to have a picnic. Motioning to my pokemon on the beach, I asked, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

He looked at the three of them and then back to me before he said, "_But where will you all sit? I doubt you will want to get any wetter than you already are while you eat and I doubt your torchic will want to be in the water long enough to eat._"

I laughed at his response before saying, "While I wouldn't mind getting wetter," And at that, I saw Torchic slightly glare at me, before I continued with a smile. "I think you are right about Torchic. So, I was thinking that we would sit on the dock and then we'll pass your food into the water."

Magikarp nodded before saying, "_Alright, I should at least have a meal with you all._"

Smiling, I nodded and led my three pokemon to the dock and set up the picnic of berries and pokemon food before placing a few in the water for Magikarp. As we all ate, I thought about what Magikarp said about seeing me a few years ago and remembering me. I had gone quite a few places with mom and dad after Ralts and Mightyena had taught me the pokemon language and I had met many pokemon on those trips. How many more remembered who I was?

"_Hey Lizzie,"_ Poochyena started as we ate, "_can we go for a swim before we get back on the road?"_

Smiling, I nodded and said, "Sure Poochyena. Then, once we are done swimming, we can join Torchic on the beach and make some sandcastles."

The four of us then quickly finished eating. And, instead of all of us going into the water, only Poochyena and I joined Magikarp. Ralts and Torchic decided to stay on the shore and build something extravagant. I was slightly hesitant as I first stepped into the water. While I had gone in earlier with Magikarp, I had been in too much of a rush to think about how cold it was. Now that I was taking my time, however, I realized that it was quite cold. But, I had promised Poochyena that I would go swimming with him, and I kept my promises.

"_Aren't you worried about getting your clothes wet?" _Magikarp asked as I finally got myself into the water enough to have my shoulders immersed. Well, while that thought was a little late, it was the thought that counted.

So, I smiled at him and said, "They're just clothes and they will dry off while we are building the sandcastles." I then laid on my back and swam around in a lazy circle for a bit. This was the life. I didn't have to worry about battling or training. All that I had to do was lay back, relax, and resist the urge to laugh at Poochyena tickling my feet. When the tickling sensation went away, I set myself up straight while saying, "Poochyena, unless you were purposefully trying to tickle me, I would ask that you stop swimming by my feet."

"_Lizzie,"_ Poochyena started with a confused look on his face. Magikarp looked confused as well and I had a feeling that this wasn't good. "_I haven't swum by you since you first got in the water."_

"But that's impossible." I started. "I just felt,"

Time then seemed to freeze as I felt something wrap around my legs. In the brief second that time seemed to stand still, I realized that it was a water pokemon that had brushed up against my feet earlier and a feeling of fear washed over me before I was suddenly yanked down by my ankles. I didn't have time to scream at first as I was pulled and I instinctively kicked out at what was dragging me under and, as soon as it let go, I swam back up to the surface of the water. Right as my face was breaking the water, I felt the slime coated tentacles of the tentacool that I caught a glance of start to wrap around my legs again and my accelerated thoughts knew that I had to call out as soon as I breached. Once I felt the air against my wet face, I glanced around. "HELP!" I screamed before the tentacool dragged me back into the water.

"_You robbed me of my hunt when you reeled in that magikarp!"_ The tentacool snarled at me as it dragged me further into the water. Crap! This thing was trying to kill me, and for something, I didn't even do! Unfortunately, I knew that opening my mouth in the water to try and talk was a bad idea, especially with this tentacool trying to pull me under. But, what I could do, for the moment, was keep my eyes open and try to find an opening to escape. Unfortunately, I could not see one. This tentacool had a firm grip on my legs and the force of him pulling me down did not allow me to reach with my hands and pry him off.

A flash of red in front me interrupted my thoughts and I watched as the red tackled Tentacool. Immediately, Tentacool released me and swam off. But, when I tried to swim upwards, I found that I was too weak to move my arms enough to swim upwards and I continued to sink. Also, I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to hold my breath.

Well, that was until that red from earlier swam under my arm and, as I held on, I smiled when I saw that it was Magikarp. "_Just hang on. I'll get you to the surface quickly." _Magikarp comforted me before swimming up. Right before we got top though, I couldn't hold my breath any longer and opened my mouth in automatic reaction. Panic filled me when, instead of air, water flooded through my mouth.

I gagged and coughed as we broke the surface of the water and Magikarp swam me back toward the beach. As he did, I noticed that all three of my pokemon were standing at the edge of the water, all with worried looks.

Once Magikarp swam me in as far as he could, I crawled out of the water on my knees, still trying to get that water I swallowed out of me before I sat on the beach and faced the water. I gave a small, but grateful, smile at Magikarp, before saying, "Thank you Magikarp." I noticed that my voice sounded weak and I also felt slightly tired.

Immediately after that, Torchic, Poochyena, and Ralts ran up to me. "_Are you alright Lizzie?"_ Poochyena asked me in a worried voice.

I smiled and nodded before saying, "Thanks to Magikarp, I'm doing just fine."

"_This would have happened to you. I swear you are the biggest trouble magnet out there."_ Ralts sighed.

Frowning at that, I was going to make a comment when I saw that Magikarp was still right by me in the water. "_So, you get in trouble like this often?"_ He asked.

Ralts nodded at that and said, "_Yeah, she does. We usually have to bail her out of it though."_

At that, we all laughed for a moment before I glanced up at the sky and saw that I had to hurry and get going before the sun went down so I could set up camp somewhere in the woods. So, I got up and was about to say goodbye to Magikarp when he spoke. "_Lizzie, you were the first being who was not a magikarp to tell me that I was strong as I was, that I didn't need to evolve to be powerful. At first, I didn't believe you. But, when you got dragged down by that tentacool, I knew that I had to help. So, I took your words and went down to save you. I then saw that you were right, that I was strong. This might sound weird, but..."_

He then hesitated and I was now really curious about what he was going to say. "But?" I continued for him to help him get back on track and finish what he was going to say.

Giving off what I assumed was a smile, he looked up at me. "_But, I was wondering if, maybe, you could catch me and let me travel with you?"_

I stared at him in shock. "You want to travel with me?" He simply nodded in response and I knew that he was serious. So, I smiled and brought out a pokeball before saying, "Well then, welcome to the team Magikarp." I then held the pokeball out to him. He swam up to it and tapped it lightly before he was suddenly bathed in red light and went inside the pokeball. Said ball shook three times before it sealed, showing that I had caught Magikarp.

Returning Torchic and Poochyena to their pokeballs and placing the three pokeball on my belt, I picked up Ralts and placed him on my shoulder. "Looks like our crazy family is getting bigger Ralts." I smiled at him.

He nodded back to me before saying, "_Yeah, and you still haven't had to battle any of them. You are getting off easy as a trainer. Or you're just lazy."_

Shaking my head, I simply ran forward. At the very least, I wanted to re-enter Petalburg Forest and have my camp set up before the sun set too far. Tomorrow, we were all going to be doing some training so we would be ready for the upcoming gym battle against Roxanne. With Magikarp on our team now, I knew that we were going to give Roxanne the fight of her life.

* * *

**Lizzie: *smiles* I was mad for not getting updated but we have a new family member! *cheers***

**Magikarp: *stares* Is she always this hyper?**

**Poochyena: *nods* Yeah, but you get used to it.**

**Torchic: It's awesome! *runs to join Lizzie***

**Ralts: *walks up* And I think Torchic was the perfect starter for her.**

**Authoress: *eating pokeblocks* Agreed.**

* * *

**AN: And here is the next chapter! I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! It seems like we get Lizzie's definition of strength and she saves Magikarp! Of course...she also gets into trouble. She is such a danger-prone trainer. *laughs***

**Anyways, Lizzie now has four pokemon on her team and she is moving ever-closer to that first gym battle. I wonder how that is going to go? We aren't quite there yet but it is just over the horizon line!**

**Speaking about what is next, here are the names of the next chapters:**

**Chapter 6: Where There is Aqua...**

**Chapter 7: Rocking the Rustboro Gym**

**Chapter 8:... (find out next time!)**

**And that is all for now! Please leave a review on the story, or say hello, and that would be great! Until next time, TTYL! *running to get more stuff done***


End file.
